Mario Total Drama Island
by kinalima1
Summary: Twenty-six Mario characters have agreed to spend their entire summer at camp Mamma Mia in order to compete for one hundred thousand dollars. With Donkey Kong as the host, anything is possible. Rated T just to be safe. Read authors note please! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**Note: This is Kinalima, and well, I forgot what email I used for my old account which was always logged in on my old laptop, but I still wanted to keep this story (And Summer's Island) going, but was unsure of how to do that. So, I decided to re-upload the old chapters on this account, but this time, I'm fixing them up, adding and subtracting parts. I'm currently on chapter 20 and close to the end, so I'm planning to update a new chapter ever week on Sunday evening like an actual TV show. And the week gives me time to fix up the chapter and work on new chapters. I know so many readers are probably upset that they'll have to wait for chapter 18 and I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I couldn't just start at chapter 18. It would be too complicated, and I HATE that I left chapters 5, 6, and 7 in script format. This is my chance to fix things. I may tamper with the chapters, challenges, and elimination orders, I may not, not sure just yet. Depends on reviews and such :3**

**I'm keeping this going for all my faithful and awesome reviewers on my old one, so please review so I know I'm not wasting my time! C: **

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode One

Irate Arrivals Part 1

Lakitu sits on his bright happy cloud, his sunglasses reflecting off of the sun. He is holding a camera and flies above a wooden sign, which shows 'Camp Mamma Mia' in big black bold letters. He flies across Camp Mamma Mia while zooming in on old cabins made of wood and one of the screen doors falls down while he passes it. Lakitu finally reaches one of the nicer parts of the island, a long wooden dock that stretches out to a white boat which an ape wearing nothing but a red tie steps off of.

"We're rolling!" Lakitu gives Donkey Kong an okay sign while DK is looking in a small mirror.

Donkey Kong throws the mirror in the lake, "Yo yo yo! It's Donkey Kong here and we are live from Camp Mamma Mia, somewhere near Mushroom City, and I'm your intelligent, sexy, and amazing host! So here's the deal, we got twenty-six random teens to sign up for this _luxurious_ experience." Donkey Kong says as he giggles under his breath. While he says this the boat he stepped off of drives away quickly. "Anyways, these twenty-six campers signed up to spend ten weeks at this tasteless old summer camp. They all will face challenges against each other, then of all things, they must face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the Dock of Shame, board the boat of losers, and leave Mario Total Drama Island, for good!" Donkey Kong walks over to a large fire pit with fourteen tree stumps facing it. Lakitu follows him while holding the camera. "This is where their fate will be decided. There will be a dramatic campfire ceremony after each challenge and all but one camper will receive… a mushroom." Donkey Kong looks at the mushroom in disgust for a second. "I don't like mushrooms" Donkey Kong throws the mushroom on the ground and stomps on it. "In the end the last player standing will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, maybe their own video game, and of course a small fortune that any normal person can blow in a week. To survive they have to battle… roaches…" Donkey Kong says that while he stomps on a roach that is the size of his foot. "Wildlife…"

Lakitu turns around towards a large forest and a large growl is heard and trees fall down.

"Disgusting camp food," Donkey Kong says while he looks at a bag of mushrooms in disgust. "And, each other. Every moment will be caught on one of our hundreds of cameras situated all around the camp. Who will go completely insane? Who will fall under the pressure? Find out here right now on...MARIO… TOTAL... DRAMA... ISLAND! "

**The opening sequence begins.**

The opening sequence starts with Lakitu flying the camera up as cameras shoot out of random spots. One knocks out a squirrel and another knocks out a beaver. Koopie, holding a clapperboard, clamps it down. Lakitu flies around Camp Mamma Mia and passes Donkey Kong filing his nails as an intern clips Donkey Kong's toenail and one comes off and lands in another intern's eye. Then Lakitu goes to Bowser who jumps off the steep hill. The camera switches to Prince Mush and Toadette sitting together on the sand right near the water. Bowser lands in the water and soaks them. Toadette gets irritated and walks away and Prince Mush motions her to come back. Wendy runs across the screen then an eagle flies by and picks her up. The eagle drops her somewhere in the forest. Rosalina is shown meditating in the woods on the ground with a bright light surrounding her. Shy Guy cuts down a tree that lands on Rosalina then blows out smoke from his mouth. Shy Guy laughs when Wendy falls right on top of him. Dry Bones is shown juggling his rib cage and Birdo knocks his head off and crosses her arms. Lakitu then goes through the forest and Pauline and Peach are shown slap fighting on a canoe as a huge explosion occurs that sends both of them flying away. Boo and Bow try to kiss in another canoe behind them but it falls down the waterfall. While they fall by, Mona is shown hanging on a log from her feet with a trophy in her hand trying not to drop it until Wario steps on the log as it breaks sending them both tumbling down. They crash into the confessional stall and knock Waluigi out of it with a razor in his hand and half of his left eyebrow missing. The camera moves to the kitchen where Zess T. throws a dead raccoon in the pot she's stirring. She looks over at Koops and Yoshi tied up together at the counter. They briefly glance at each other. Then Lakitu pans over to Goombella doing her makeup with her feet while sitting at a nearby table with a plate of food on it. The food forms a hand and grabs Goombella's face. Bootler is standing next to her as he shakes his head. The camera moves out the window and pans over to Janice, Janette, and Janelle all sitting on the stairs fawning over Zip Toad. A bunch of paparazzi appears and take pictures of Zip Toad while he makes random poses. The camera then reaches the dock of shame showing Pianta fishing as he pulls out a shark that tries to eat Zip Toad. Then Mario is shown on the dock doing fighting poses then throws a fireball and it switches to night. Daisy and Luigi are now seen, sharing a romantic moment at the fire pit. They are about to kiss but Wario farts and both Daisy and Luigi now look disgusted while the rest of the contestants are seen gathered around while whistling the tune of the theme song. A wooden sign with "Mario Total Drama Island" sprayed painted on it is then seen, the sign falls forward onto the camera then the screen fades out.

Donkey Kong is now standing on the dock again. Lakitu still has the camera on him. A loud boat releases a noise as it gets closer to the dock. Donkey Kong notices the first camper arriving. A spunky Boo girl with a pink sunhat on that has red bows all over it floats onto the dock. Her elderly butler. Wearing a monocle and black tux is floating right behind her.

Donkey Kong says, "It's time to meet our first eleven campers. We told them that they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem T-O'd, that's most likely why. And here comes our first camper…Lady Bow… Hello Bow!"

Bow walks off the dock and immediately rolls her eyes with dissatisfaction. "Bootler be a dear and get my luggage!" Bow demands as she floats right passed DK as if he's not even there.

"Yes Lady Bow!" Bootler proudly says as he grabs all eight of Bow's giant suitcases along with the one suitcase he brought for the trip.

Donkey Kong looks at Bootler in confusion. "Um, Bow I don't think he's supposed to be here" The ape says while he points at Bootler.

Bow angrily turns around and looks at Donkey Kong. "And I recall you said that this would be at a five star resort, so I reckon we'll both be unhappy!" She exclaims as she walks further down the dock away from Donkey Kong.

"He's not allowed to help you or anyone else in challenges!" Donkey Kong replies while looking irritated.

"Excuse me, DK, where do I put these?" Bootler asks Donkey Kong who just points to the edge of the dock where Bow is standing. "Thank you!"

"Ugh. Why did I have to be the first one to get here?" Bow complains as she begins filing her nonexistent nails.

"You're not the only one upset about that." Donkey Kong whispers under his breath.

"I wonder who the other campers will be." Bow says as she notices the next boat arriving at the island.

A muscular Toad with pink skin and blonde skater like hair walks off the boat. He's wearing a tight red short sleeve shirt, red tennis shoes, and some black gym shorts. He looks around in disgust.

"Ooohh, this is the powerhouse Prince Mush! He believes he'll be a professional wrestler someday!" Donkey Kong says.

"DK, what is this? On the application, everything looked so much nicer. Is this some kind of sick joke?" Prince Mush asks in disappointment.

"This isn't a joke! Welcome to Camp Mamma Mia!" Donkey Kong says with a half convincing smile.

"I knew the weight room on the application pictures made it seem too good to be true." Prince Mush mumbles under his breath as he walks down the dock and reaches Bow and Bootler. "Hey. I'm Prince Mush!" The mushroom guy says to Bow.

"And I care, why?" Bow asks him as she rolls her eyes.

"Please excuse her. The humid weather must be getting to her head." The elderly butler tells Prince Mush. Prince Mush nods and waits for more campers to arrive, hopefully nicer ones.

Another boat arrives as a skinny girl with wavy layered golden blonde hair steps on the dock. Her sky blue eyes widen in disgust at the island. She's wearing a plain pink tank top with a small jewel in the middle of it. She has some pink shorts that are short enough to be declared panties. She has pink sandals to complete the outfit.

"Oh look, here comes Peach!" Donkey Kong says.

"That's Princess Peach to you!" Peach replies rudely, her braces show while she speaks.

"You're not even wearing a crown…" Donkey Kong jokes while Peach looks annoyed as she looks around at the crummy old summer camp.

"That's because uh, never mind. Whatever." Peach says as she looks around at the camp once more. "Wait. I have to stay _here?_ In your dreams, I'm leaving." Peach turns around to leave but the boat that dropped her off left. She shrugs and pulls out her cell phone.

"Too bad!" Donkey Kong says following with an evil laugh.

"Not a problem, I'll just call up Toadsworth to come pick me up!" Peach says as she holds up her phone trying to get a signal.

"I wish him luck finding this place." Donkey Kong laughs.

The next boat arrives with a light skinned short guy with headphones in his ear. He a slight mustache that's barely visible. He is wearing blue jeans that are sagging. His green boxers are clearly visible. He's wearing a green tank top and black and white shoes. He has around eight gold chains around his neck that make a lot of noise when he jumps off the boat.

"Here comes Luigi!" Donkey Kong says as Bow, Prince Mush, and Peach look shocked at the sight of him.

"Yo, the great number one is here! I'm gonna win it all!" Luigi says.

"What's up?" Donkey Kong asks Luigi as he shakes his head.

"Nothin' much, I'm just ready to win it all!" Luigi says as he walks further down the dock.

"Why do you need a Butler here?" Peach rudely asks Bow.

"Because I do. Why do you have a problem with it?" Bow sassily replies.

"Ladies. Ladies. Can't we all just get along?" Luigi says as he wraps his arms around Bow and Peach which makes both of them back away in fear.

"This is gonna be a long summer." Prince Mush says while looking down.

The next boat arrives with a beautiful tall, thin, girl with lavender eyes and long burgundy hair. She's wearing a red skin-tight dress that is right above her knees with red heels. She has red sunglasses on.

"Here comes Pauline. The person who probably had the most _interesting_ audition!" Donkey Kong says with a wink.

Lakitu turns around to face Pauline as the camera zooms in on her face while she steps off the boat onto the dock. Pauline takes off her sunglasses and angrily looks around at the camp and all the campers that arrived thus far.

"What is this? I'm calling my lawyers! You said this would be at a five star resort!" Pauline shouts with rage.

"You is fine girl. Gimme them digits!" Luigi says to Pauline before Donkey Kong could say anything.

"Learn proper grammar, change the way you dress, and get a nose job and maybe, just maybe, we'll talk." Pauline says as she rolls her eyes.

Peach excitedly walks up to Pauline. "Hi, I'm Peach and I think we could be good friends-"

"I don't care" Pauline cuts off Peach as she notices Bootler standing there. "Whose butler is that?"

"Mine! You gotta problem with that?" Bow rudely answers.

"Great a spoiled brat on the island, just great!" Pauline says as she looks around at everyone else in disgust.

"Don't start with me!" Bow shouts and tries to float towards Pauline. Bootler holds her back.

The next boat arrives and a big blue guy steps off the boat while carrying two bags and a large fishing rod. He has leaves sprouting out of the top of his head. He looks laid back. He's wearing pants made out of leaves and no shirt. He looks around at all the campers and nods his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet Pianta!" Donkey says as all the campers shrug and continue their conversations from before.

"Ohhh, I can't wait to go fishing. Nice to meet my fellow contenders, do any of you like fishing?" Pianta says, with a relaxed voice and thick Jamaican accent, trying to join in on their conversations.

"No, fishing is just sitting around being lazy and all fishers end up fat like you… no offense!" Peach says obviously trying to hurt Pianta's feelings. Pianta shows no emotions as he drops his luggage at the edge of the dock with everybody else's.

"I've never went fishing before…" The blonde haired Toad confesses as Pianta gasps which startles Prince Mush.

"Fishing is life man! Dude, you're missing out!" Pianta says.

"You're not missing out on anything important." Peach says as she crosses her arms.

"I used to go fishin' until my town required you to have a fishin' license. I never went fishin' again." Luigi states.

"You don't need a fishing license where I live." Pianta brags.

Donkey Kong turns around and notices a pinkish Goomba girl with a large blonde ponytail standing on the dock. She's wearing a pith helmet with a light on it and a small red tie. She puts on makeup and then she walks down the dock and drops some of her luggage down with the others'.

"Oh, hey Goombella I didn't realize you're already here." Donkey Kong says while scratching the back of his head.

"Ohmigosh! We're, like, staying at a summer camp, like, for real? What, like, are we like seven?" Goombella says with a valley girl voice. Then she notices Lakitu holding the camera facing her. "Ohmigosh! Is this, like, live? Hi mom! Hi dad! Hi Brad! Hi Goombatrina! Hi Marvin! Ohmigosh I'm, like, so totally going to be famous! Ah!"

"If she says like or ohmigosh one more time, please kill me." Luigi whispers to Bow and Pianta. Bow nods her head.

"Imagine taking a shot to every time she says like?" Pianta laughs along with Bow and Prince Mush.

"Like hey people. How is everyone like doing? I'm like totally happy to be here!"

Lakitu moves the camera to show Pauline, Peach, Bow, Luigi and DK all with their eyes twitching because Goombella says like too much. The next boat arrives with a guy with a white mask over his face. He is wearing a black shirt with a picture of marijuana on it. He's also wearing some black pants with a lot of pockets and some old sandals with socks.

"Socks with sandals… what a fashion disaster…" Lakitu mutters.

"Uh, here is an interesting camper, Shy Guy!" Donkey Kong says with a nod and a grin.

Shy Guy takes a pile of suitcases and drops them on the dock. He jumps around randomly for a second then he takes a deep breath.

"What's up, man?" Donkey Kong asks Shy Guy.

"The sky man, and life and all reality. Everything goes so far up that the government hides us from death. Our lives are all the same man, man, I'm hungry, I'm like seriously hungry. Do any of you have food? Food sounds nice." Shy Guy says slowly.

Lakitu moves the camera over to all the other campers that arrived looking at Shy Guy in perplexity.

"Where did you find these people?" Pauline asks.

"Dude, you reek of weed." Donkey Kong says to Shy Guy as producers hand him a can of air freshener and he proceeds to spray the masked pothead.

Shy Guy just laughs and walks down the dock. "Hello other contestants." He says with a nod.

"What's up with the mask?" Pianta asks Shy Guy.

Shy Guy opens one of his suitcases and takes out a bag of Funions. He tears open the bag causing a few Funions to fall onto the dock. He takes one and starts munching loudly as he says, "I need to mask myself from reality, which is all an optical allusion of mass differences."

Everyone backs away slowly as another boat reaches the dock. A beautiful Toad girl, with a pink mushroom cap and plaits that match her cap, steps off the boat. She walks down the dock with three bags full of luggage. She is wearing a fuchsia pink dress that is around five inches above her knees. The dress has ruffles at the bottom of it. She's wearing short black boots has a brown vest over the dress.

Donkey Kong nods and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is- "

"I can introduce myself Donkey Kong!" The host gives her an evil look. "Hey, I'm Toadette." Toadette says with a relaxed calming voice. Her braids bounce while she walks down the dock.

Lakitu pans the camera over to Prince Mush as his eyes turn into hearts at the sight of Toadette.

"H-Hi, I'm Prince Mush!" Prince Mush shouts to Toadette.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you." Toadette says with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Shy Guy, and you're like really pretty. Do you smoke?" Shy Guy asks Toadette with an awkward smile.

"No. I don't do that." Toadette says with a shrug as she backs away from Shy Guy.

"Are you shrooms? Because I'd do you any day!" Shy Guy then states causing Toadette to step behind Prince Mush.

The next boat arrives and a small Koopa girl with a yellow tan complexion walks down the dock. She has a bright pink bow on her head. She aligns her bow as she walks up to Donkey Kong. She is wearing pink shorts with a yellow tank top and black heels. She puts on an extra coat of pink lipstick before she speaks.

"Looks like I'm the prettiest most amazing person here!" Wendy says as she blinks twice to show her eyelashes.

"What is _that_?" Luigi asks referring to Wendy.

"What's up Wendy?" Donkey Kong asks Wendy.

"Nothing much. Just being the same beautiful me." Wendy says with confidence.

Donkey Kong tries to hold in a laugh because Wendy thinks she's beautiful, as he says, "Uh, sure. Go talk to the other campers."

Wendy touches Donkey Kong's shoulder, "Donkey Kong you don't have to hide your love for me!"

Donkey Kong looks disgusted at Wendy as he takes her hand off of his shoulder, "Yeesh" He says.

Another boat reaches the island with an anorexic hippie standing on the edge. He is light skinned with a thin mustache and beard. He is wearing some soft pajama like pants that have rips near the bottom. He has a small gray jacket over a ripped plaid shirt. He is wearing a small necklace with a peace sign on it. He's not wearing shoes.

"Here comes the hippie Waluigi." Donkey Kong says.

"Hey everyone. I guess this can be a peaceful environment." Waluigi says in a calm yet deep voice.

"You look disgusting." Wendy blurts out before anyone else could say anything.

"I agree." Bow states.

Waluigi just shakes his head and walks down the dock, "I don't care. Judge me all you want."

Everyone gasps and cringes at the next camper that arrives.

"Is he—dead?" Wendy asks.

"Wh- where is his skin? And the fact that he's wearing a suit makes it twice as scary!" Prince Mush exclaims.

The deceased koopa, which is a skeleton wearing a classy black tuxedo with a hat on his head steps off the next boat that arrives. He looks apathetic as if he doesn't even want to be on the show.

"Here comes Dry Bones. Kind of dead if you ask me!" Donkey Kong says with a chuckle as Dry Bones just shrugs and walks to the other campers.

"Hey Donkey Kong. Jokes like that kill me inside." Dry Bones grins. Then he looks at all the other campers. "Hey, I'm Dry Bones. I don't want to talk to anyone so all of you just get out of my face." Dry Bones says as he crosses his arms and looks at the lake.

"Yikes." Goombella says as she steps away from him.

"You don't hafta be so mean about it. I don't like your rude attitude. We'll all be on this island for a while, and frankly I wouldn't be surprised if you're the first one voted off!" Wendy says as she steps closer to Dry Bones.

"Listen ugly girl, I don't feel like talking. So stop talking to me before I throw you into the sea." Dry Bones says looking very annoyed.

"Uh, like technically that's a lake not a sea…" Goombella says as she backs away from Dry Bones even more.

"You shut up too!" Dry Bones shouts at Goombella.

Three gleeful Toad girls that all look alike jump onto the dock. The one that reaches Donkey Kong first hugs him. She is tan, tall, and has a full figure. She has a white mushroom cap with red spots on it. She is wearing a red shirt that shows off her belly with red pants and black sandals. The second girl that reaches Donkey Kong is a little fatter and shorter than the first Toad girl. She has a white mushroom cap with blue spots on it. She is wearing a blue shirt that shows off her belly with blue booty shorts and black sandals. She hugs Donkey Kong also. The third Toad girl greets Donkey Kong with a handshake. She is taller and skinner than the first Toad girl to reach Donkey Kong. She has a white mushroom cap with green spots on it. She is wearing a green shirt that shows off her belly with a green miniskirt and black sandals.

"Hey girls, look, we're finally here!" The Toad girl in the red says.

"That's so radical that it's at a summer camp!" The Toad girl in the blue says.

"Can you guys give me the sun block?" The Toad girl in the green asks the other two.

"Hey, other contestants I'm Janice, and these are my sisters, Janelle in the blue, and Janette in the green!" The Toad girl in the red says.

"And we are the traveling sisters three!" Janelle shouts joyfully.

"Even though we don't really travel that much, but still. We like that name." Janice exclaims.

"It's nice to meet you all!" Toadette says happily.

"You all look like clones! Your parents couldn't think of names that don't start with J?" Pauline says followed with an eye roll.

"Nope!" Janelle answers. "Hey sis's look, the cameras!" She points to Lakitu holding the camera at them.

Janice pushes Janelle to the side so the cameras get her. "I'm going from being a pageant queen to a famous reality star!" Janice brags.

"Guys, I'm going to get red, I can't find this stinking sunblock!" Janette yells.

"Stop yelling, girl, it's in my bag!" Janice begins making pouty faces at the camera.

The next boat arrives with a scrawny yellow Koopa guy on it. He is wearing a bright blue button up shirt, some jean shorts, and some old white tennis shoes. He looks both ways while stepping off the boat.

"Jean shorts... another fashion no-no!" Lakitu cries.

"Oh look it's Koops!" Donkey Kong says. He puts his hand to the side so he can talk to the audience regarding Koops. "He's scared of everything. He'll definitely make this season interesting."

Koops nervously walks up to Donkey Kong. "Uh, Donkey Kong, I have to speak with you on behalf of my girlfriend, Koopie Koo, she wants to know why she didn't make it on the show." He says while shaking.

Donkey Kong steps closer to the camera. "Koopie Koo there are a lot of reasons we didn't accept you. The main reason is you seem dull in your audition while Koops had fear all around him. He was so scared and nervous in his audition it was hilarious. That's why we accepted him!" He says.

Koops walks further down the dock and looks at all the other campers that already arrived and he looks scared for a second as he says, "So anyway, umm, hey guys, how's everyone, umm, doing?"

"Hey, I'm Bow!" Bow says nicely because she senses the fear in Koops.

"So now you chose to be nice?" Prince Mush laughs at Bow.

"Hi, I'm Princess Peach!" Peach says with a smile.

"Hey Bow, hey Peach." Koops says with a slight smile.

Peach looks irritated. "I said Princess Peach!"

Koops steps away from Peach. "But, uh, you're, uh, not wearing a crown…" He says as he immediately covers his mouth.

Peach opens one of her suitcases and takes out a crown and places it on her head. "Ugh, better?"

"You may be the princess of this island, but I'm gonna be the queen!" Wendy states with confidence.

"The drag queen…" Dry Bones murmurs under his breath.

A pink creature that resembles a hairdryer steps off the next boat. She has big muscles and an angry expression. She is wearing a dark blue shirt with some dark blue gym shorts, black socks that go up to her knees, and black cleats.

"Yikes! Here comes the big, the bad, the Birdo!" Donkey Kong says looking at Birdo stomp down the dock.

"Yeah, here I am. I hope you losers are ready to cry for mercy, because I'm showing none! I'm the best like no one ever was!" Birdo says with no expression on her face.

"What's up Birdo?" Donkey Kong asks Birdo as she ignores him and walks down the dock.

"Your muscles are unrealistic for a girl. It's repulsive." Pauline rudely says to Birdo. Birdo gets angry and pushes her into the lake.

"Wow, such strength!" Pianta exclaims. "I hope you're on my team!"

As Pauline jumps back on the dock, the next boat arrives followed by another boat full of paparazzi taking picture of the Toad on the boat. The Toad has a white cap with red spots. He walks down and looks around. He has blue sunglasses on his face and has shaggy long blonde hair and is slim. He is wearing a leather jacket zipped up and some blue skinny jeans with some dress shoes.

"We all know him. I shot two movies with him." Donkey Kong says with a grin.

Lakitu pans the camera to all the other campers. Goombella, Bow, Birdo, Wendy, Janice, Janette, and Janelle all looking in love. Pauline, Peach, and Toadette all seem to be in shock.

"It's the famous and great Zip Toad!" Donkey Kong says as Zip Toad poses for the paparazzi.

"Aye, man nice to see yah again it's been a while." Zip Toad says to Donkey Kong as he turns back to the paparazzi. "Yeah that's right make sure you get my good side yesss!" He says to them.

"Eee! Zip Toad! Let me get a picture of your butt!" One girl within the paparazzi shouts.

"Will you marry me?" A woman shouts holding a microphone out towards the famous Toad.

Donkey Kong shoots the boat with a shot gun the producers handed him and it sinks. All the people on the boat swim to shore.

"Whoa dude, not cool." Zip Toad says to Donkey Kong.

"Glad you could be on this show Zip Toad!" Donkey Kong says.

"Well it's a good chance to show my fans the real me! The me outside of all the movies and glamour Y'know!" Zip Toad exclaims.

"Weird, your mom told me it was so you could make some friends your age." Donkey says as he chuckles.

"Gosh darn it Momma!" Zip Toad shouts as he walks down the dock.

Goombella jumps in front of Zip Toad. "Eeee! Zip Toad! I like totally adore you. I've seen all of your movies. Even the bad ones where you had minor roles. Like that one one where you played as a one-up mushroom-" She says.

Janice pushes Goombella aside. Goombella looks angry. Janice pulls out a piece of paper and a pen. "Zip Toad! We're your biggest fans. Can we have your autograph?" Janice says as she tries to hand him the pen and paper.

"Will you guys calm down? He's just a person." Pauline says as she crosses her arms and is not pleased with Zip Toad being in the competition.

Everyone looks at the next boat about to reach the dock. A very pale girl is meditating on the edge of the boat. She has platinum blonde hair similar to Peach's with one large bang covering her right eye. She is wearing a dark grey space looking dress. The dress shines flashes of bright green and blue off it. Rosalina shoes aren't visible because they are covered by her long dress.

"Here comes Rosalina." Donkey Kong says.

"I see many mixed vibes around me. It's nice to meet you all, I'm glad I can participate in this contest even though I'm from space." Rosalina says as she levitates off the boat onto the dock.

"Talk about a weirdo." Peach whispers to Pauline.

"You're from space?" Wendy asks.

"Yes! From this galaxy called-"

"Are you emo?" Dry Bones asks. "What's up with the emo bang?"

"Is there something wrong with my hair? Do people do things differently here?" Rosalina asks.

Another boat immediately follows after Rosalina's. A chubby short guy with a mustache and a big nose jumps onto the dock. He immediately shakes hands with Donkey Kong then walks to the rest of the campers. He is wearing plain overalls with a red undershirt and a red hat on his head. He's wearing some old boots.

"It's a me Mario!" Mario says to all of the campers that already arrived.

"Welcome to the show, Mario glad you could be here!" Donkey Kong says to Mario who's already talking to the other campers.

"Yeah I hope a I will win. Hey all the other a contestants it's a nice to a meet you all! I hope a some of you will a be my friends!" Mario gladly says to Donkey Kong and the other campers.

"Hi, I'm Pianta. Do you like fishing?" Pianta says to Mario.

"Fishing is alright. I don't a fish a very often…" Mario says as he turns to see Toadette, Peach, and Pauline as he smiles. "Whoa, what is a your name?" He asks Toadette.

"Hi, I'm Toadette." Toadette says with a smile.

"Well you're a very pretty." Mario says.

"Try a the veil!" Shy Guy says trying to mock Mario.

Mario looks over to Pauline, "And your name is?" He asks her as she looks away.

"Go away creep… DK what is that smell." Pauline says.

Donkey Kong points to the next boat arriving with a fat pale guy with a slight mustache. He is wearing a baggy black shirt where he has clearly visible sweat stains all over it. He has yellow shorts on and some red sandals. Wario steps off the boat while carrying a large sack on his back.

"Everyone meet Wario!" Donkey Kong says. Wario walks up to him and shakes his hand. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just stoked to be here. I hope I don't get kicked off really early in the game!" Wario answers.

Bow easily notices the large sack and looks at in disgust. "What's in the sack?" She asks hoping it's not a dead body.

"Garlic!" Wario gladly replies.

"Yep. That's normal…" Prince Mush says then he continues to gaze at Toadette.

"What are you afraid of vampires or something?" Birdo questions Wario.

"And here comes Yoshi!" Donkey Kong says.

Yoshi waves as the boat stops. He happily runs off the boat and throws his green colored luggage to the rest of the luggage pile. Yoshi is a small green dinosaur like creature with a big nose. He is wearing some purple shorts, white short sleeve shirt with an egg on it, and some white tennis shoes

"Yooshhhhiii!" Yoshi shouts loudly as all the campers that arrived so far look at him then at Donkey Kong in confusion.

"Yeah, Yoshi doesn't speak English but he understands it. Yoshi, I have a translating device you put around your neck. It'll translate everything you say so everyone can understand you!" Donkey Kong says as he straps a translation device around Yoshi's neck.

Koops looks shocked. "You accepted someone who can't speak English over Koopie Koo? What is up with that?" Koops asks Donkey Kong.

Yoshi plays with his translator and immediately changes the voice to sound like an angry Japanese man. "It's nice to meet all of you ashy buttocks!" Yoshi says.

"Yeah his language doesn't translate precisely, and we had a budget so that's the best translator we could get." Donkey Kong says while scratching the back of his head.

"Hi, I'm Toadette it's very nice to meet you." Toadette says kindly to Yoshi.

"You're mushroom girl Toadette pretty, talk hope finding camp team!" Yoshi replies with sparks flying out of his translator.

"Umm, thanks?" Toadette replies in confusion.

"Yeah, there are a few glitches we're going to fix later, so try your best to understand him. I promise once the glitches are fixed everyone will be able to understand him." Donkey Kong says about Yoshi's translator.

A loud helicopter flies above camp for the next camper. She jumps out of the helicopter, pulls open her parachute, and lands knocking Prince Mush into the lake. She pulls off her yellow helmet to reveal her auburn hair. She's wearing a short lime green shirt with a floral design, dark green pants, and some dark green tennis shoes.

Donkey Kong says, "This is-"

"HI I'M DAISY! It's nice to meet you all. Do you like video games? Ice cream is good. So is cheesecake ooohh I so want some cheesecake. Does anyone wanna dance because dancing sounds so fun right now! Hehe. I had too much candy this morning. Hehe. Sugar makes me really hyper." Daisy says cutting off Donkey Kong.

The next boat arrives as everyone gasps at the sight of the next camper. Donkey Kong just laughs then grins evilly.

"Oh, here comes Bowser looking all big and mighty!" Donkey Kong says.

Bowser, the large koopa jumps on the dock. He looks furious. He's wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the word "believe" on it. He's also wearing some peach shorts and black tennis shoes.

"Bahahaha that's right I'm here! The future King Koopa is here so all of you bow down to me your all mighty ruler!" Bowser says as he looks around. When he sees Peach Lakitu begins playing soft music. "Why hello there miss what's your name?" Bowser asks Peach.

"My name is Princess Peach!" Peach says proudly.

"Well, Miss Princess Peach, I would kidnap you any day!" Bowser says as he winks.

"Aww, that's so swee- wait what?" Peach replies.

Lakitu turns around and aims the camera at the next camper arriving, Mona. He zooms the camera in on her breasts then zooms it out to show her face. She's wearing a tight tiger striped orange top that shows off her breasts with a tight orange miniskirt and some long leather boots. She moves her head to show off her long orange hair.

"Hi Mona. What's up?" Donkey Kong asks Mona.

"Hey guys! It's nice to meet you all…" Mona says as she looks around at the tasteless summer camp "Why are we at a summer camp?"

"It'll all be explained later." Donkey Kong says as he pushes Mona down the dock to the other campers.

"Hey beautiful I'm Wario!" Wario says flirtatiously to Mona.

"Oh please, I'm way out of your league! You shouldn't even be talking to me!" Mona says as she crosses her arms.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" Daisy shouts to Mona in joy.

"You sound very annoying and loud!" Mona says looking obviously annoyed with everything.

"Are your boobs real? I'm sorry that's just been bothering me." Pianta blurts out randomly.

"Of course they are! I'm only sixteen why would I get a boob job at this young age?" Mona says while feeling offended.

"They still look fake." Birdo says.

"Shut up! And you all better watch yourselves because I'm going to win this! I never lose!" Mona says as she stomps the ground.

The final boat arrives. The last camper floats off the boat. The ghost looks at Donkey Kong as he laughs for a second. He's wearing a blue and red party hat.

"And it's time to meet the final camper… Boo!" Donkey Kong shouts.

"Hello heh heh who here is looking to be scared out of their mind?" Boo says while trying his best to seem scary.

"Honestly like you're more adorable than like scary." Goombella says while walking up to him.

"Yeah I just want to pinch those widdle cheeks." Daisy squeals in a softer tone of a voice which annoys Boo.

"No! I'm not cute. I'm straight up scary!" Boo shouts as both Goombella and Daisy giggle. "What? I'm scary!"

"Dude, you're not scary. I know what scary is!" Dry Bones says.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" The sad ghost asks.

Donkey Kong looks eager now that everyone is here. "I'll explain everything after I get a group photo. Everyone go to the edge of the dock so I can take it."

All the campers along with Bootler go to the edge of the dock. They all pose while Donkey Kong takes out a high tech camera.

"Say cheese." Donkey Kong says as three helicopters fly by with interns hanging off the ladders. The interns are holding high-tech water guns and they shoot them at the campers. The impact of the water sends all of the campers flying back into the lake as soon as DK takes a photo. The camera shows the picture which is of everyone getting splashed. "Yup, that one's a keeper! Ok all of you dry off and meet me at the fire pit in ten minutes!" Donkey Kong says with a laugh.

The screen fades out to show the next scene. Donkey Kong is standing in front of all the soaked campers near the fire pit. "Ok, so here's how the game works. You guys will be divided into two teams, and every three days there will be a challenge. Each contestant on the losing team must vote off someone else on their team. The player who receives the most votes against them must walk the dock of shame, get on the boat of losers, and leave Mario Total Drama Island. For good! They absolutely can't ever come back no exceptions! The last player left on the island wins a hundred thousand dollars!" Donkey says.

"So what are the teams?" Wario asks eagerly.

"Before I talk about teams let me just say the cabins are not co-ed! Each team will get one cabin, the girls will get one side, and the boys will get the other. Bootler, Zess T. has an extra guest room for you." Donkey Kong says.

"Thank God!" Pauline looks over to Mario who is sniffing her hair.

Donkey Kong nods. "Ok, team time! When I call your name stand over there!" He points to the left of him. "Goombella, Boo, Pianta, Wendy, Peach-"

"That's Princess Peach to you!" Peach cuts Donkey Kong off making him annoyed of her.

Donkey Kong angrily looks at Peach as he continues speaking, "Annnyway, Pauline, Zip Toad, Yoshi, Mona, Waluigi, Mario, Bow and Rosalina will now be known as …" He throws a rolled up banner to Wendy. Wendy unrolls the banner to show a picture on an evil looking mushroom. "The Poison Mushrooms!"

"Poison?" Wendy asks while looking at the banner.

"Awesome I'm a mushroom!" Boo shouts.

Yoshi looks confused as he asks Boo, "Why you mushroom?"

"You just had to put Mario on my team! This is gonna be a long summer." Pauline complains.

Zip Toad pulls down his sunglasses and says, "Aye girl. You complain way too much. That can't be healthy."

Donkey Kong chuckles. "The rest of you, Luigi, Dry Bones, Janice, Wario, Toadette, Janette, Koops, Bowser, Janelle, Birdo, Daisy, Shy Guy and Prince Mush will now be known as…" He throws a rolled up banner to Dry Bones. Dry Bones unrolls the banner to show a picture of a bloated Fireflower with puffed up cheeks. "The Fat Fireflowers!"

Dry Bones looks at the banner in disgust. "Fat? That's a joke right?"

"We are going to DO-MIN-ATE the competition! They won't know what is about to go down! Whoo!" Shy Guy says slowly while he pulls out weed. He starts laughing randomly.

"Alright, you and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition." Donkey Kong says with a serious tone in his voice.

**[In Confessional] **

**Donkey Kong - **_**"**__You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with these video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you are really thinking /A fly lands on his head/…uh /Slaps his head as the fly flies around in his face/ or just get something off your chest!" /He tries to slap the fly/_

**Birdo - **_**"**__I don't like my team at all! Actually, I don't like anything about this piece of __**beep **__camp or this show. Donkey Kong is lucky there is a hundred grand on the line!"_

**Yoshi- **_He is facing the opposite direction of the camera. He's playing with his translator. The voice keeps changing as he says,_ _"The camera must be hidden! Me still confused! Me not brightest Yoshi…"_

**Janice **– _"Ah! First confessional! Well, I'm glad me and my sisters are all on the same team, so everyone can trust us… however, I'm terrified my team would throw us out first! This pageant queen isn't going down without a fight!"_

The screen fades out to show a beaver in the confession stall while sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper casually.

**Goombella- **_**"**__This like could be like the greatest experience like ever. I can like finally be famous!" She squeals. "Yeah, I always wanted to be famous since I was like four when my parents bought this fake microphone toy. I like sang my heart out like I really killed that song, and then there was this other time when I-_

The campers are all standing around the fire pit looking ready to compete for the grand prize.

"Any questions?" Donkey Kong asks the campers.

"Yes. I have a few actually. Why does-" Wendy tries to finish her question, but Donkey Kong cuts her off.

"No questions? Awesome. Let's find your cabins." Donkey Kong says as he walks to the cabins as all campers and Bootler follow behind him. They all reach the two crummy cabins. "The Mushrooms are in the east cabin, while the Fireflowers are in the west!" Donkey Kong says. "Alright you guys have thirty minutes to unpack then you all gotta meet me in the main lodge!"

Pauline and Bow both try to be the first to walk inside the cabins.

"Ugh, these cabins are crummy. These aren't even adequate living conditions!" Pauline complains as she crosses her arms.

"Oh, and you call me the spoiled one!" Bow remarks as she purposely bumps into Pauline as she runs in to get the best bed. Bootler walks passed Pauline also while holding all of Bow's luggage.

It's easy to tell Bootler is struggling to carry all of Bow's luggage. Sweat is running down his face and veins are visible on his forehead. "Lady Bow-" Bootler cries as he lets out a grunt. "Where do you want me to put these?"

"One second, let me pick out the best bed" Bow tells Bootler as she runs to inspect the bunk beds in the cabin. She feels each pillow and blanket and lies down in each bed to pick the comfiest one.

"You're a ghost, you float! Why would you need a comfy bed?" Wendy asks as she walks inside the cabin, while slipping on more pink lipstick.

Eventually Bow picks a bottom bunk. "Yeah I pick this one!" Bootler drops all of Bow's luggage and sighs in relief.

**Bootler - **_"Am I tired of Lady Bow always bossing me around? Not that much. I learned to get used to it. It's truly unfortunate that when I found out Lady Bow got accepted on the show I threw a party and got very excited. After I packed all her bags with everything, she told me I was coming along. Why must my life suck? Anyway, Lady Bow, the biggest problem I have with her is she expects everything to be done for her. She can't even cut her own pancakes!"_

Pauline searches through her suitcases to find a mirror. She turns and notices that Mario followed her into the cabin. Mario grabs her hair and sniffs it which creeps her out.

"What are you doing?" Pauline asked looking quite disturbed.

"Sorry, but your hair smells a really good. You use a coconut shampoo?" Mario replies while sniffing Pauline's hair even more.

"Yes. Now stop sniffing my hair." Pauline crosses her arms and starts to look angry.

"Um… No!" Mario replied not even backing away from Pauline.

"Well then" Pauline says as she cracks her knuckles.

Mario screams really loudly and Pianta, Shy Guy, Rosalina, and Waluigi, who are all standing outside the cabin, turn around. Mario walks out with bruises all over him and a black eye.

"I think I'm gonna distance myself from Pauline for a little while." Mario says as he runs inside the guys' side of the Poison Mushrooms' cabin.

"Yikes! Such violence!" Waluigi comments from Mario's bruises.

Rosalina sets a small white mat behind her team's cabin. "Yes. This will be a magnificent place for me to meditate!" Rosalina says to herself as she tries to hold in her excitement.

"No this is the perfect joint to smoke!" Shy Guy responds startling Rosalina because she thought she was the only one back there.

"What is this smoke you speak of?" Rosalina asks Shy Guy.

"Weed." Shy Guy answers followed by a loud laugh.

"Huh? I still don't understand." Rosalina glares at the object in the stoner's hand.

Shy Guy just takes out a small piece of paper and puts some weed on it. He rolls up the paper and takes out a lighter. He lights it and blows the smoke in Rosalina's face which causes here to use her hand to fan the smoke away from her.

"Want to try?" Shy Guys asks Rosalina while holding the weed up to her face, which makes her back away.

"No. I feel terrifying amounts of negative energy coming off of you and this stuff you call weed!" Rosalina says.

Birdo reaches her cabin first as she throws her luggage down and notices a large cockroach on the ground. She stomps on it eight times and then slides the remains on the ground. Janice, Janelle, and Janette all skip happily into the cabin much to Birdo's annoyance.

"Hi. Isn't it totally radical that we're on the same team?" Janice squeals to Birdo who looks very irritated.

"No." Birdo says as she tries to leave, but the mushroom girls are blocking the way out. Birdo takes a deep breath because she doesn't want to push them out of the way.

"Why do you seem sad?" Janette asks Birdo who is obviously annoyed not sad. "Janice, Janelle, doesn't she seem sad?"

"Yes. Super-duper sad." Janice and Janelle say almost simultaneously.

"Why are you so sad?" Janelle asks Birdo.

"Did something happen to you to make you sad?" The green spotted mushroom girl asked Birdo.

"Was it a boy? Did a boy make you sad?" Janice asks Birdo as she takes out an anger management squeaky toy as she squeezes it too hard and it pops.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Birdo screams at the three sisters who all three run out of the cabin crying while Daisy is trying to walk in.

"Wow, got three people crying on the first day here. _You're pleasant!" _Daisy says with a smirk.

"They're the most obnoxious, annoying, and repetitive clones ever!" Birdo justifies as she takes a deep breath before she screams in frustration.

"Still, we need to act as a team, so we must all get along… man, I'm hungry." Daisy says while getting sidetracked thinking about food. "I wonder what's for lunch…" Daisy quietly says to herself.

"You obviously haven't heard them speak." Birdo grinds her teeth thinking about all three of their annoying voices that all sound the same.

"I hope they're serving Pizza or even pasta…" Daisy says to herself as she just processed what Birdo just said. "We still have to get along."

Wario, Koops, Bowser, and Luigi all peak out of their cabin and witness Janelle, Janette, and Janice running away crying.

"Wow girls are so dramatic!" Wario says as he bites into a large piece of garlic.

"Yeah, that's why I use chlorofor- erm I mean duct tape to keep girls quiet when I kidn- I mean hang out with them." Bowser says as he immediately covers his mouth.

"Whateva. Those girls gotta learn to get along. We is a team!" Luigi says as he pounds his fist into other hand.

"My girlfriend, Koopie Koo, isn't dramatic at all!" Koops says as he realizes that he's already starting to miss Koopie a lot and it's only the first day at camp.

Koopie is still in Petalburg in Mayor Kroop's pink house sitting down in his old couch.

"I'm gonna sue DK and his lame show for all they got! Then I'm gonna burn that stupid island of his down! I will get my revenge! Muahahahaha!" Koopie Koo shouts evilly to Kroop.

"Eh… What's that missy?" The elderly mayor replies.

Koopie Koo looks around for a second as she notices something strange. She walks closer to a vase as she leans in and examines it closely.

"Is that a hidden camera?" Koopie Koo asks as she starts doing random poses like a model.

"Missy I can't hear you! What are you trying to say?" Kroop shouts at Koopie Koo loudly right in her ear.

"Ugh old people are so annoying" Koopie Koo whispers silently to herself.

"Old people are not annoying! Clean your mouth and get it right missy! You're gonna be an old sap like me someday! The nerve of the youth!" Kroop shouts as Koopie Koo's left eye begins twitching.

Zip Toad walks into his cabin and he takes off his sunglasses to look cool. He looks around the room. Paparazzi are hanging in the doorway but an intern uses a high-tech water gun to spray them all away. Janice, Janelle, and Janette all happily skip inside the cabin while holding Zip Toad's luggage.

"I'm not signing anything! Just putting that out there! Girls put my luggage on my bed!" Zip Toad says as he claps which doesn't seem to annoy the three sisters at all.

"I can't believe I'm touching Zip Toads luggage!" Janice squealed.

"This is so radical!" Janette shouts while pinching herself because she's assuming that she's dreaming.

"Zip Toad can I get a piece of your hair?" Janelle asks as she pulls out a pair of scissors which causes Zip Toad to back away.

"No… now get out!" Zip Toad says as the three sisters all skip happily out of the cabin.

"Wow, you get all the girls!" Mario comments in shock.

"I know I do, dude to be on top you need to know how a girl works! And you gotta be famous, obviously." Zip Toad states.

"I want to talk to Bow. She's really pretty!" Boo says while gazing out the window looking at her boss Bootler around. She's screaming and complaining because there are only sowers on the island and Bow takes baths.

"I hate to break it to you, but Bow is a spoiled brat." Waluigi warns Boo. Boo just shrugs looks back out the window.

"Maybe I can change her…" Boo says.

Waluigi touches Boo's shoulder, "Good luck with that, man."

"Yeah." Boo says as he smiles at the sight of Bow.

"I just wanna go fishing." Pianta says while holding up his fishing rod pretending to reel in a big fish.

"Dude, what is up with you and fishing? I've never went fishing because it's boring." Zip Toad asks Pianta.

"I love removing fish from their natural habitat so I can eat them." Pianta states casually as he pretends to reel in more fish.

All the campers are now lined up in the main lodge. The main lodge seems very standard for a summer camp. Two long wooden tables, one for each team. The chef, Zess T, is standing there with a large gray pot and she looks angry. She looks around at all the campers and strikes fear into each and every one of them just from her appearance. She's a middle-aged Toad woman with thick wrinkles around her mouth. She's shorter than all of the campers and uses a stepstool to give the campers their food because she's too short otherwise. She has thick white curls peeking out of her mushroom cap. Zess T is wearing a black shirt with an apron over it, black cargo pants, and army boots.

"Listen up. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!" Zess T yells with her arms crossed as usual.

Prince Mush and Pauline reach Zess T first. Zess T hands them both trays with an unknown substance on the plate. Pauline pokes it to make sure it won't explode or anything.

"Excuse me lady, but can I know how much protein is in this?" Prince Mush asks the aging Toad woman nicely.

"No!" Zess T shouts.

"But you see, I'm going to be a professional wrestler someday so I must stick to a strict diet!" Prince Mush tries to explain.

"Listen here sunny boy." Zess T says as she gets in Prince Mush's face. "I. DON'T. CARE. NOW GO SIT YOUR BUTT DOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDING UP THE LINE!"

Prince Mush and Pauline immediately run from the front of the line. Suddenly, Rosalina, Toadette, and Mona reach the front of the line.

"Um, I feel destructive energy coming off from this food. Like something bad might happen to me from it…" Rosalina says.

Zess T smiles for a second as she grabs the back of Rosalina's head and slams her face into the food. "Destructive enough for yah? Who's next?"

"I guess I should've seen that coming." Rosalina says to herself as she grabs her tray.

"Hey. What's up?" Toadette says to Mona who just grabs her food, rolls her eyes, and walks away. "Rude, much?"

Rosalina steps next to Toadette, "Don't mind her. She has insecure energies bouncing off of her. I can just tell that she stares into a mirror every night pointing out her every flaw. She just wants to be accepted without having to expose her true feelings." She says directing to Mona who looks annoyed.

"Shut up creepy space girl! None of that stuff is even true!" Mona yells at Rosalina.

"You can't fight the truth. Just let out all of those innermost feelings. Get it all off your big chest!" Rosalina says calmly.

Mona crosses her arms. "There are no innermost feelings that I have to let out! So just shut up and go back to Saturn or something."

"Such denial! It's not good to deny who you truly are! You're supposed to embrace it!" Rosalina says with a worried look on her face.

"Whatever…Get of my face." Mona says as she walks away.

Bow and Bootler both reach the front of the line. Bow examines the food in disgust and then begins laughing. "Oh. I'm not eating this crud. I'll just have Bootler whip me up something later." Bow says which angers Zess T.

Zess T grabs her large spoon and grabs a spoonful of the unknown substance. "Oh that's fine Princess. Did you want a pony with all the B.S?" Zess T says calmly. Bow opens her mouth as if she's about to say something, but Zess T shoves the spoon in Bow's mouth and forces her to swallow it which causes her to cough a few times. "Don't ever disrespect me like that again!" Zess T shakes her head and laughs just like Bow did when she saw the food.

"Bootler! Do something!" Bow cries and looks at Bootler.

Bootler looks into Zess T's evil eyes as he swallows his spit, "Madam that was highly unnecess-" Zess T shoves a spoonful of the unknown substance in his mouth also. She forces him to swallow it which causes him to choke just like Bow did, but he quickly stops. He looks at Zess T like she's truly insane.

Bow and Bootler angrily float away from the front of the line. They are the last ones in line. Donkey Kong walks into the mess hall and nods.

"Yo! How do you all like the main lodge?" Donkey Kong asks all of the campers.

"Well! This food is- " Bowser says as he turns and looks at Zess T holding a large knife as she points at him. "fantastic…heh heh" Bowser finished his sentence not wanting to upset the obviously derange old Toad chef.

"Alright, all of you get ready! Your first challenge starts in one hour! I'm not giving you all any details, but you'll need your bathing suits." Donkey Kong says as he takes out a lint roller to get lint out of his fur. Donkey Kong walks out before any of the campers could question him about the lint roller.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Koops asks his team who all don't look nervous. Koops is shaking and looks like he's about to hyperventilate.

"Eez up dawg, it's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything hard." Luigi says while tapping the back of the nervous koopa's shell.

Suddenly all the campers are standing on a tall cliff in their bathing suits. They're all looking over the cliff in fear.

"Ohhh crap!" Luigi says while looking over the cliff.

"This is a joke right?" Wendy asks Donkey Kong.

Daisy looks over the cliff as she says "Yep, we're all going to die!"

The camera fades out.

**Author's notes: **

**-The traveling sister's three didn't I have names so I just gave them random names. Originally, the shadow sirens took their place, but I changed it to them because they're ditsier.**

**-I changed the format of the confessionals because it was redundant for all the times it said "In confessional". I prefer this way. :3**

**-I also got rid of the lines because I hate them. :P **

**-Thanks for reading. Please review. I'm deciding to keep this story going because of the awesome reviewers. Don't let me get discouraged. c:**


	2. Irate Arrivals Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**Replies to reviews~~ **

**Yoshpa Kong –** Thank you so much for your review. And Thanks again for loving this story, it really means a lot to me knowing people love this story.

**NotAvailableGoAway **– Yeah, in the first few chapters a lot of the girls can easily be described as mean or "jerks". It was planned. :)Thank you so much for you review. And Thanks for reading!

**Rockin Bros** – Yay! I hope you enjoy reading it over again, maybe you'll find a new love for a character you once hated? Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest** – I don't know what you mean by that… and… okay, I'm just going to move on to the next review now…

**CrazyKids21—**Thanks, glad you like this story. I will keep going!

**HappyYoshi **– Eeep! You were right about the misspells! Thanks to you, I found a few of them :), and if you notice any feel free to point them out in a review. It'd be a HUGE help. :) Also thanks for the review and for being a loyal reader. :)

**ShyGuyrxx** – Thanks, I was trying to cut the redundancy, glad to see you like it more. And Thanks for the review. P.S it's awesome you're a Shy Guy fan. :)

**JoshAwesome6 **– That's actually something I've been trying to work on. Some characters eliminated early, really needed more lines and screen time, so with this rewrite, I'm granting them that. :) Thanks for the review.

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Two

Irate Arrivals Part 2

Donkey Kong is standing on the dock of shame. He creepily smiles as he begins the recap, "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, twenty-six campers have signed up to spend ten weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp. They have to face the judgment of their fellow campers."

"Eez up dawg, it's only our first challenge. It shouldn't be anything hard." Luigi says while tapping the back of the nervous koopa's shell.

Suddenly all the campers are standing on a tall cliff in their bathing suits. They're all looking over the cliff in fear.

"Ohhh crap!" Luigi says while looking over the cliff.

"This is a joke right?" Wendy asks Donkey Kong.

Daisy looks over the cliff as she says "Yep, we're all going to die!"

**The opening sequence begins**

Donkey Kong laughs as he looks over the lake and sees a hungry shark jump out of it and looking at all the campers. "Today's challenge is a two part one. Your first task is to willingly jump off the 1,000 foot high cliff into the lake." Donkey Kong says with a slight laugh.

"Sounds simple enough." Toadette says while looking a bit anxious to jump off the cliff for some reason.

"If you look down you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake that you don't want to land in. We filled that area with the most psychotic man-eating sharks around." Donkey Kong says as Lakitu zooms the camera to the bottom on the large cliff and a shark jumps out of the water while holding a fork and knife. "The smaller target area is where you want to land. Inside that area is a safe zone, we're pretty sure that area is shark free." Donkey Kong rubs the back of his head.

"Wait, what do you mean pretty sure? You mean there's a chance there are sharks in that safe zone?" Wendy asks in fear.

"There will be crates of supplies. Each crate contains the supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one can throw a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home." Donkey Kong says ignoring Wendy's questions.

"You guys did get interns to try this out to make sure it's safe, right?" Boo asks while looking over the edge.

"Of course!" Donkey Kong says as he tugs on his shirt.

The screen cuts to a flashback with Donkey Kong and Zess T standing on the cliff. Zess T puts on goggles and looks down and then angrily looks back up at Donkey Kong.

"We need to test the stunts first. You know that." Donkey Kong says as he pushes Zess T to the edge.

"Am I an intern?" Zess T asks rudely.

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon, just jump it, you big chicken." Donkey Kong starts making chicken noises.

"I don't get paid enough for this, ape." Zess T says as she looks over the edge again. She jumps off the cliff and lands out of the safe zone, but Zess T looks up at Donkey Kong and waves. "Yeah this is perfectly fine." Zess T shouts to Donkey Kong.

A shark swims closer to Zess T as she suddenly looks scared. "Uh, DK, what's tickling my foot?" She says referring to the shark rubbing its nose against her foot. The shark opens its mouth and bites Zess T's leg. Zess T screams in pain. Then she says, "I'm gonna kill you DK!" She gets pulled underwater as Donkey Kong just laughs at what just happened.

All the campers are still on top of the cliff.

"Ok I flipped a coin before this and the Fat Fireflowers are up first!" Donkey Kong says looking at the frightened team.

**Pauline - **_"If I want to win this competition I'll need to destroy the other team. I've been very observant of all of them and the easiest target are the three clones. They do everything together so if I could get one not to jump, that'll be three not jumping. Then their team will hate them and they'll be voted out one by one!"_

Donkey Kong looks at all the Fat Fireflowers all looking scared. "So who's going first?" He asks with a laugh.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Toadette shouts after breaking eight seconds of silence. Birdo and Bowser push her forward and immediately look away as Toadette turns around. "I was kidding. I just thought that would be a good time for a Hunger Games reference… I'm fine with jumping… it's just the water part…" Toadette sighs and turns back to her team all waiting for her to jump, "…I guess I have to accept the consequences of my actions." Toadette looks over the edge of the cliff. "Whatever." Toadette jumps off the cliff and lands right in the middle of the safe zone and didn't even scream on her way down. She waves back at everyone at the top. She immediately jumps out of the boat as quickly as she can.

**Prince Mush **_**- **__"The way Toadette just jumped without showing a sense of fear is so hot. I really think I'm starting to like this chick even though I barely know her."_

**Daisy** – _"Toadette made it seem really fun! Whoo! I wanna dance after this competition! I hope we get the hot tub… what was I talking about again?_

"It's not that bad actually!" Toadette shouts at everyone from the top of the cliff as she waves to them again.

"If a hot girl says it's not that bad, then I gotta believe her!" Prince Mush says as he jumps off the cliff and lands right in the safe zone. Prince Mush climbs onto the same boat Toadette is on.

"What are you all waiting for?" Shy Guy asks his teammates before he jumps. He jumps off the cliff and surprisingly his mask doesn't fly off his face. He lands far off from the safe zone which causes a lot of campers to gasp.

"Swim away! Swim!" Most of Shy Guy's teammates yelled to him.

A shark encounters Shy Guy. He just holds up weed to protect himself from the shark. The shark grabs the weed nods and swims away. The boat reaches Shy Guy and he jumps on it. The camera travels over to the shark rolling a blunt and having nothing to light it with. The shark frowns.

"That's muh weed" Shy Guy says with a frown.

Pauline looks over and notices Janelle standing away from her two sisters. Janelle is gazing at Zip Toad. Pauline smiles evilly because she knows exactly what she has to do. Pauline walks over to Janelle and asks her, "Hey, are planning to jump?"

Janelle shrugs. "It depends if they jump." She answers pointing over to Janice and Janette both talking to the other teammates that haven't jumped yet.

"Well, I hear Zip Toad finds girls that are afraid more attractive. If you don't jump you'll score more points with him! Plus he hates when girls' hair is wet and your makeup will smear… so it'd be best not to jump." Pauline says with a nod.

"Hmm. Ok." Janelle replies while staring back at her idol unsure if she should jump or not.

Birdo, Wario, and Dry Bones all jump off the cliff and each scream on the way down.

"You only live once!" Birdo yells as she's falling.

"That's a lie!" Boo screams to Birdo from the top of the cliff. Dry Bones lands in the water and he breaks apart. Birdo grabs all his bones and throws them onto the boat and reassembles him.

"Thanks…" Dry bones replies.

"I knew this was a stupid idea" Wario screams while he falls. He lands on the boat that picked up Birdo and Dry Bones and makes a hole the shape of his body into the floor of the boat. Dry Bones and Birdo laugh for a second.

"This wasn't even scary…" Dry Bones tells Birdo.

"Nothing is scary to you." Birdo comments following with a laugh.

"You got that right…" Dry Bones crosses his arms and looks at the lake and then at Wario who looks unharmed.

"I'm okay… the garlic broke my fall" Wario says.

"Yeah, I can't do this!" Koops states to Donkey Kong while looking over the edge in fear because he doesn't want the same thing that happened to Wario to happen to him. He also notices sharks waiting for him to jump with a knife and fork in their fins.

"Then you must wear this the rest of the day!" Donkey Kong holds up a plain yellow chicken hat that looks demeaning.

"Uh, okay…" Donkey Kong places the chicken hat on the scared Koopa's head. Then he takes out a camera and takes a picture of him wearing the chicken hat.

"The chicken way down is that way!" Donkey Kong says as he points to an escalator on the side of the cliff.

"I guess this is what I deserve…" Koops sadly walks to the escalator. "I'm really sorry guys…" Luigi and Bowser shoot him an evil glare as he steps on it.

Daisy and Luigi both reach the edge of the cliff. Daisy looks over the cliff and then covers her eyes. "I don't think I can do this." Daisy tells Luigi.

"Hey, look it can't be that bad. I mean all the other people that jumped are safe!" Luigi replies.

"I'm still terrified!" Daisy cries. Luigi holds her close to him for a second.

"Tell yah what! I'll jump with you. You can hold onto me the whole time, nothing bad will happen! I promise!" Luigi grabs Daisy's hand.

"Aw, you're really sweet!" Daisy smiles and wraps her arms around Luigi's torso.

Luigi and Daisy both jump together. They both scream while they fall, and they both land in the safe zone.

"See, you had nothin to worry 'bout." Luigi says to Daisy.

"Thanks Luigi! You're the best!" Daisy hugs Luigi. Both of them jump onto the boat that arrived to pick them up.

Janice, Janette, and Janelle all reach the edge of the dock and then they all three look at Donkey Kong.

"I'm not jumping!" Janelle says to her sisters.

"If she's not jumping then I'm not jumping." Janette says absentmindedly.

Janice bites her lip in fear. "Well I guess all three of us are not jumping." She says as she looks down in fear.

"Umm, this could cost your team the challenge." Donkey Kong says as he scratches the back of his head.

**Janette** – _"There is NO way I'm jumping without my sisters, I mean it's like wicked scary… I wish I jumped with the others or had someone to hold on to, like a big strong muscular ape." /laughs/ "Hehe I think Donkey Kong is so cute." _

Janice turns to Janelle. "Are you sure you don't want to jump?" She asks her hoping she would change her mind.

Janelle turns around and looks at Zip Toad, who's shirtless, for a second. "Yes! I'm positive! I'm not ready to, um, die today, yeah not today!" Janelle says as she looks over the cliff again.

"All those other people jumped and survived though. This is a risk, but I'm not jumping without my sisters! So give us our chicken hats!" Janice says unfaithfully as she looks over the edge again.

"If we lose this challenge because of you guys. You all are dead! So you better think twice before accepting them chicken hats!" Bowser shouts at the three sisters who now have fear building inside them.

"Uhh… I'm kind of scared now." Janette says as she wipes her sweaty palms together. She looks at Janelle once more.

"Janelle, are you one hundred percent positive you don't want to jump?" Janice asks Janelle in a serious tone.

Janelle shuts her eyes. "Yes."

Donkey Kong just shrugs and grabs three chicken hats. He places a chicken hat over each of their mushroom caps. He points to the escalator as they all walk towards it. Bowser shoots them an evil glare as they reach the escalator. Janice looks back at the cliff once more before stepping on the escalator.

**Janice **_**– **__"I wanted to jump… I really did… I hope this doesn't cost my team the challenge!"_

"Looks like it's my time to shine!" Bowser yells as he backs away to get a running start. He dashes to the edge of the cliff and jumps off. "Cannonball!"

Bowser lands in the safe zone and leaves a large splash which gets Toadette and Birdo completely soaked.

"That's nine jumpers and four chickens." Donkey Kong says while holding an abacus the producers brought out. "Poison Mushrooms, if you can beat that you'll win pull-carts to carry your crates. If you have less jumpers than the other team, they'll win the pull-carts!"

"Why aren't you using a calculator instead of that weird thing or pen and paper?" Wendy asks the host who ignores her like usual.

"I'm most definitely not jumping!" Bow tells Donkey Kong before any of the campers can volunteer to go first from the team.

Peach grabs Bow's arm and pulls her back. "What do you mean you're not jumping? We need all the points we can get so we'll win those pull-carts! Can you stop being a diva for one second?" Peach says.

"What did you just call me?" Bow asks feeling a bit offended.

"A Dee-Vahh!"

"I'm no diva and you shouldn't be talking! You're not even a Princess anymore. Yeah, I know all about your little situation!" Bow replies with a loud tone.

"Oh, this is getting good!" Mona states as she continues listening hoping that a fight will occur.

"What are you talking about?" Peach asks Bow.

"Your father the old 'king' had a gambling problem and he gambled his throne and lost everything! There's no point in trying to deny this!" Bow shouts at Peach.

Peach steps closer to Bow and glares at her. "At least I'm not a self-centered, good-for-nothing, spoiled brat!"

"At least I'm not a nobody!" Bow yells.

"At least I'm alive!" Peach yells with a smile. Mario, Waluigi, Goombella, and Zip Toad all gasp after hearing what Peach just said.

"Now, that's drama right there! Better than the soap operas I've done." Zip Toad comments with a nod.

"I'd hate to intervene with this amusing argument, but we have a challenge to win! So c'mon let's go!" Pianta says.

"Yeah, I'm still not jumping! DK, give me my chicken hat!" Bow says with a laugh.

Donkey Kong takes off Bow's sunhat and places the chicken hat on her head. He gives her back her sunhat to hold then he points to the escalator.

"Later nobody!" The bratty ghost tells Peach as she purposely bumps into her on the way to the escalator.

"That girl erks me! She has GOT to go soon!" Peach says to the rest of her teammates. She angrily walks to the edge of the dock and jumps off without saying a word. She screams while she falls and lands in the safe zone.

Goombella walks up to the edge of the cliff. "It's like time to jump!" She says nervously. She rubs off all her makeup and takes off her helmet so the light doesn't electrocute her. She jumps off the cliff and screams loudly. A lot of the campers hold their ears because her scream is just that loud. She lands in the safe zone right next to Peach. "That, like, was totally, like, fun!" Goombella says as she climbs on the boat arrives to pick her and Peach up.

Zip Toad looks over the edge of the cliff for a second and then shakes his head, "Yo, DK dawg, I can't jump!"

"Why not?" Donkey Kong asks Zip Toad.

"I don't wanna scream on national TV. Ya hear me?" Zip Toad honestly answers as he pulls down his sunglasses.

"Then you have to wear this chicken hat on live TV." Donkey Kong chuckles as he puts the chicken hat on top of Zip Toad's mushroom cap.

Zip Toad touches the hat for a second. Then he shrugs and walks to the escalator without commenting on the chicken hat.

"Do we have to jump?" Yoshi asks Donkey Kong after witnessing many of the other campers jumping off the cliff.

"Are you like an idiot or something?" Pauline asks Yoshi.

"Yes!" Donkey Kong answers Yoshi and Pauline's questions while looking very annoyed.

"Whoo! This should be fun! I hope all you other ashy buttocks have as much as fun as me!" Yoshi says as he runs to the edge of the cliff. He jumps off and screams, "YOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" on the way down. He lands in the safe zone and jumps on the boat that arrived to pick him up.

"Ugh, I guess I'm jumping…" Pauline says while she looks over the edge. "I can do this…" Donkey Kong touches her back as if he's about to push her off causing her to scream for a second. Pauline turns around and looks at Donkey Kong. "Why scare someone that's already scared?"

"For the fun of it!" Donkey Kong answers.

Pauline jumps off the cliff while screaming loudly. She lands in the safe zone and gets on the boat with Yoshi on it.

"Yeah I just- can't this is just too much. I'm just too good looking for all of this! So, just give me the darn chicken hat." Wendy tells Donkey Kong without even looking over the edge like most of the other campers.

Donkey Kong bursts out laughing for a second because Wendy actually thinks she's good-looking.

"Here you are!" Donkey Kong says as he places a chicken hat on her head and points towards the escalator. "The chicken way down is that a way!"

Wendy walks to the escalator.

"We can't have any more chickens. C'mon guys, let's win this challenge!" Pianta shouts trying to motivate his team. "If we all jump, we'll win! And we'll have a huge advantage and can get an awesome hot tub. Think of the hot tub everyone!"

Pianta jumps off the cliff, screams like a dying whale, and lands in the safe zone. Mario jumps off and screams like a little girl. He lands right next to Pianta. Waluigi jumps after both of them, but he ends up hitting the metal pole which causes him to scream in pain.

"That a fall isn't that bad." Mario tells Pianta.

"Well maybe for you." Waluigi says as he falls into the water.

"Poor guy." Pianta says as he grabs Waluigi and throws him onto the boat that just arrived to pick the three of them up.

"Words cannot describe how much pain I'm in…" Waluigi shouts as he rubs his hand on his stomach which is now a dark shade of red.

"I'm not-" Mona says as she gets rudely cut off by Boo.

"Don't even think about it! We need to win this challenge!" Boo shouts at Mona who's still looking afraid.

"But-" Mona says as Boo rudely cuts her off again.

"No buts, jump off that cliff right now!" Boo tells Mona.

"Whatever. It's not that high up." Mona says.

"Yeah, I guess some people could think a thousand feet isn't high" Donkey Kong says with a laugh.

Mona looks back at Donkey Kong for a second and then faces the cliff again. "I'm not scared! I'm a winner! Winners never back down…"

Rosalina stops meditating and says, "I feel vast amounts of terror coming from you and Boo."

"Shut up!" Mona shouts at Rosalina as she jumps off the cliff to prove her wrong. She screams, "AHHHHHHH… WHHHYYY DIIIDDDD I DOOO THIIISSSS!" She lands in the safe zone.

"Yeah! Now it's my turn!" Boo shouts with a nod. He jumps off the cliff and screams in an abnormally high-pitched voice, "AHHHH MOMMY HEEELLLLPP MEEEEE!"

"Talk about a baby." Mario whispers to Yoshi.

"But he can float… why is he scared… and why didn't Bow jump for that same reason?" Peach asks the group of people that already jumped. They both watch Boo land out of the safe zone, but since he can float he doesn't land in the water. Boo hides himself before sharks could appear. The boat arrives and Boo jumps on it in fear.

"Alright, Rosalina, it all comes down to y- what are you doing?" Donkey Kong says noticing Rosalina meditating near the edge of the cliff.

"I'm trying to feel the energy of this cliff, so I know if I should jump or not." Rosalina says as she closes her eyes and resumes meditating.

"But, you're holding everyone up!" Donkey Kong says looking very annoyed. He walks up behind Rosalina which scares her.

"Wait! I'm almost finished." Rosalina says calmly.

Donkey Kong smacks his forehead. "Ugh, I don't have the patience for this!"

Rosalina takes her time to soak up the energy. Her teammates look worried that she might not jump. The other team looks bored. Rosalina opens her eyes causing everyone to gasp but Rosalina closes her eyes to meditate again. Donkey Kong walks up behind her and motions to push her off the cliff as she opens her eyes again and he backs away from her.

"I feel neutral energy so I guess that's fine!" Rosalina says with a shrug. She jumps of the cliff. "Mother of space!" Rosalina yells while she is falling. She lands right in the safe zone and immediately jumps on the boat. "Thank goodness that is over with!" Rosalina says as she twists water out of her hair.

"And the Poison Mushrooms win the first part of the challenge!" Donkey Kong shouts into a horn. Everyone on the Poison Mushrooms cheer.

The Poison Mushrooms are pulling their crates with the pull carts. Nothing seems to be going wrong with their team while they all start singing, "Hey mister waiter! This may 'sound crazy! My mashed potatoes! Could use more gravy!"

"Things are going perfectly!" Mona states.

"I wonder how the other team is doing." Boo comments.

The scene switches to the Fat Fireflowers. They are struggling to move the heavy crates.

"These are too heavy!" Janice complains.

"Yes. Much too heavy!" Janette adds.

"Yeah. Why are they so heavy?" Janelle says while she wipes sweat off her forehead and continues attempting to push a crate with her sisters.

"All three of you shut up, because if you three would have jumped we would have had the pull-carts!" Bowser shouts at them. Then he grabs their crate and throws it on top of his. He lifts it up easily.

"Yo, team. I gotta take a dump!" Shy Guy says.

"Now? We don't have time! We're already way behind the other team!" Birdo replies.

"I'll take a dump right here if that's what it takes." Shy Guy says as he unbuckles his belt. Birdo immediately stops him.

"That won't be necessary. Go ahead. Hurry back." Birdo says. Shy Guy turns around and starts walking as Birdo immediately grabs his arm and pulls him back. "Wait! I don't trust you! You may just end up smoking weed in the woods! Someone go with him!" Birdo says.

"No one wants to be with him while he takes a dump!" Daisy says in disgust.

Birdo lets out a loud sigh in frustration. "Fine. I'll go with you. The rest of you guys keep moving forward we'll meet up with you guys in a minute!" She says as they begin running off into the woods.

Shy Guy is using the bathroom behind a large tree. Birdo is standing on the other side with her arms crossed.

"Come on! We gotta get back to the team!" Birdo commands.

"What am I supposed to wipe with?" Shy Guy asks Birdo.

"Just use your boxers or underwear or something!" Birdo answers.

"But I go commando…" Shy Guy replies.

Birdo slaps her forehead. "Use those leaves all over the ground."

"Can you hand me some?"

Birdo grabs a pile of leaves and throws them on the other side of the tree where Shy Guy is. She grabs another leaf and wipes sweat off her forehead.

"You ready now?" Birdo asks impatiently.

"Yeah, I feel ten pounds lighter now!" Shy Guy chants as he happily skips over to where Birdo is standing.

"I don't care." Birdo responds as she grabs Shy Guy's wrist and runs to catch up with the others.

Birdo and Shy Guy run up to their team and notice that they barely covered any distance. Birdo turns and notices Koops' face is puffed up and has red bumps all over it.

"What happened to him?" Birdo asks her team.

"Nothing, my allergies are-" Koops says as he sniffs up watery snot coming out of his nose. "acting up" Koops wipes his watery eyes. "I'm highly allergic to… garlic I can't be near it!"

Birdo, Toadette, Prince Mush, Janice, Dry Bones, and Bowser all look over at Wario who's trying to nonchalantly eat a small piece of garlic.

"Fine I'll dispose of the garlic." Wario complains as he throws a large sack into the lake and knocks out a seagull. "It's not my fault that weak koopa is a vampire" Wario whispers under his breath.

"Um, guys." Shy Guy says as he starts scratching his butt.

"What? We need to finish this challenge!" Bowser says.

"My butt is really itchy." Shy Guy says as he continues scratching his butt.

"T-M-I bro, T-M-I." Luigi says as he shakes his head.

"My hands are really itchy right now." Birdo says as she rubs her hands together trying not to scratch them.

"What were _you_ guys doing in the woods?" Prince Mush says as him and Luigi chuckle. Birdo immediately pushes them both on the ground.

"My forehead is itchy too. Crap! I think those leaves on the ground were poison ivy!" Birdo says.

"So you made me wipe my butt with poison ivy? Were you trying to sabotage me?" Shy Guy questions Birdo.

"How was I supposed to know it was poison ivy?" Birdo justifies.

"Guys, calm down. I have a first-aid kit in my bag back in our cabin! Just hurry up, so you guys can help us finish this challenge!" Toadette says calmly.

Birdo and Shy Guy nod. They run back to camp while Birdo continues scratching her forehead and Shy Guy continues scratching his hands and his butt.

"Look at you, large and in charge." Prince Mush says to Toadette.

Toadette just rolls her eyes and continues pushing her crate with Daisy. Prince Mush sighs and resumes pushing his crate with Dry Bones.

**Prince Mush **_**- **__"Large and in charge? That's like calling a chick fat." He smacks forehead in disappointment. "Why am I so stupid?"_

The Poison Mushrooms reach the campground without any problems.

"We made it here, now what do we do?" Pauline asks the rest of her team.

"We have to open these crates somehow." Waluigi responds.

Peach walks inside her cabin while the team ponders how they are going to open the crates. Then she runs out of her cabin holding a large pink bat up. "Let me handle this!" Peach shouts with joy. She starts attacking the crate near Waluigi until it breaks open. Pauline, Waluigi, Pianta, Goombella, and Yoshi all stare at her like she's a madman.

"What? I have some anger issues…" Peach says as she rubs her shoulder.

"Alright. Peach, break the rest of the crates so we can-" Boo says as Peach angrily cuts him off.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The angry blonde says as she whacks Boo with the bat once.

"Ouch. That really hurt." Boo says as he rubs the top of his head.

"I'll break open the crates now. Smashing stuff is fun." Peach says as she happily skips to the next crate and starts attacking it with her bat.

"I didn't realize we had the hulk on our team…" Zip Toad comments.

"Hey where'd the weird space girl go?" Wendy asks while looking around.

"She went in the back to meditate… " Pauline says as Peach is in the background and notices a snake, she turns around, screams, and starts smashing it with her bat. "Someone go get her!" Pauline demands as she crosses her arms.

"Die, snake, die!" Peach yells with fury.

"I'll, like, go get her." Goombella says as she walks to the back of the cabin. She notices Rosalina is floating with a bright light surrounding her. Small sparks are coming off her body. Goombella screams loudly at the sight of this.

Yoshi, Pianta, Mario, and Zip Toad run back there to see what's going on. They all look at Rosalina in amazement.

"Whoa, she's a fairy!" Yoshi states as he starts clapping.

"How is she doing that?" Mario asks as he scratches his head.

"This chick creeps me out." Zip Toad says as he backs away from Rosalina.

"We still need her help with building the hot tub!" Pianta states with a grin. He walks up to Rosalina and pokes her. He immediately gets zapped from the sparks, falls on the ground and starts twitching from the electricity.

Rosalina opens her only visible eye and looks at Pianta on the floor twitching from the electricity.

"Did I do that?" Rosalina asks Mario, Zip Toad, and Yoshi as they all simply nod. Rosalina turns back to Pianta. "I'm eternally sorry!"

Pianta stands up and twitches for a second. "It's okay, it didn't hurt that b-" Pianta says before Bow's yelling interrupts him.

"Help me! I'm being attacked!" Bow screams.

Pianta, Mario, Yoshi, Zip Toad, and Rosalina all walk over to the rest of the team to see what's going on. They walk over and see Peach beating Bow with her bat Pianta quickly grabs Peach and holds her back.

"Calm down!" Pianta says to Peach who's now in his arms.

Peach takes a deep breath, "I'm calm."

"Give Mario your bat." Pianta directs Peach as she slowly hands Mario her bat with a frown.

"Oh I love a the baseball!" Mario states as he swings the bat in slow motion.

"I'm calm." Peach says once more.

Pianta nods and lets go of Peach. Peach immediately runs up to Bow and tackles her. Peach starts attacking Bow with her bare hands. Bow keeps screaming in pain. Pianta grabs Peach again and holds her back.

"Why on earth are you attacking her?" Pianta asks Peach.

"Weren't you listening? I said I had anger issues." Peach replies.

"Go sit in the corner and think about your actions" Pianta says while pointing over to a corner.

"But-"

"NOW!" Pianta commands.

Peach unhappily walks over to the small corner. She sits down and crosses her arms. Bow giggles under her breath.

"Can we start building the hot tub now?" Wendy asks her team after putting on a fresh coat of pink lipstick. "My hot body needs to be in one, like, now!"

"Yeah! C'mon let's get this done with! Let's win!" Mona states trying to motivate her team.

The Fat Fireflowers are all still pushing their crates and Bowser still carrying two of them. They all look exhausted.

"Everything is going wrong!" Janice says.

"Everything is so totally going wrong!" Janette states.

"I'm so totally tired!" Janelle says even though she's not pushing any crates or doing anything but walking.

"Me too! Are we almost there?" Janette agrees.

"I don't think we're even close!" Janice complains.

"I can't breath." Koops says as he sniffs up more watery snot that was seeping out of his nose. "I can't believe I'm on live television looking like this! My life is over!" The shy yellow Koopa says as he looks down.

"I see the campground in the distance! We're almost there!" Luigi cheers.

"Yeah, and the other team already started building the exterior of the hot tub." Daisy adds with little confidence.

"There is no way we're going to win…" Prince Mush says.

"Yeah, we mind as well decide who we're voting off now!" Dry Bones adds with a nod.

"What kind of talk is that? C'mon guys, that's quitter talk and I'm not a quitter! If we work together as a team we can do this! So let's go make the best hot tub DK has ever seen. Who's with me?" Toadette says, eight seconds of silence is followed after this. The camera pans over all them looking at Toadette. Finally, Dry Bones breaks the silence.

"The cute mushroom girl is right! We should work together as a team! Even though we're going to lose!"

"We're not gonna lose- you think I'm cute?" Toadette says as she begins smiling and blushing.

**Prince Mush - **_Regarding Toadette, "She gets all flirty with Dry Bones before me? I gotta learn how to talk to chicks. Maybe I should tell Dry Bones that I want her… really bad." He starts drooling. "Then he'll back off."_

**Dry Bones - **_Regarding Toadette, "Just because I think she's cute doesn't mean I like her. She's too relaxed and slow paced. Besides if we did end up dating and things got rough, I'd just end up eating her…"_

Bowser accidentally knocks down a hornet's nest that was on a tree branch, with the top crate. Bowser stares at it for a second. He watches the hornets angrily leave the nest.

"You guys are gonna hate me…" Bowser says as he bites his tongue.

"Why?" Dry Bones asks.

"I just accidentally knocked down a hornets nest." Bowser says as he points to the angry hornets.

"They won't bother me." Dry Bones says as he laughs hysterically.

The hornets immediately fly down and begin stinging all of the campers but Dry Bones. Toadette gets stung twice trying to fight them off as Prince Mush holds Toadette close so she doesn't get stung. Daisy gets stung in both of her eyes causing them to turn black and swollen. Wario randomly takes out a sack of garlic and throws garlic at the hornets to make them go away.

"I thought you got rid of all that stuff." Koops says regarding the garlic.

"Oh. I was supposed to get rid of all the garlic? Oh my bad." Wario says as he throws two more sacks of garlic into the lake.

"Those nasty hornets stung me in both my eyes. I can't see!" Daisy says as she rubs her eyes.

"Aye girl, I'll carry you the rest of the way." Luigi says as Daisy happily hops on his back.

"Shouldn't Birdo and Shy Guy be back by now?" Janice asks while looking around.

"Shy Guy is probably rolling a blunt with Birdo behind one of the cabins!" Luigi says while struggling to push the crate with Daisy hanging on his back.

"I doubt it!" Janice replies. "He has Birdo watching over him, and she wouldn't let him smoke when there's work to be done!"

The Poison Mushrooms are almost finished their hot tub as they notice the Fat Fireflowers just arriving.

"You losers are just getting here?" Mona asks the Fat Fireflowers.

"We came across a few…" Daisy says while facing the opposite direction of Mona. Luigi turns her around and everyone on the Poison Mushrooms gasp when they see her eyes. "…difficulties."

"And what happened to him?" Mario asks while pointing at Koops.

"Those are just his allergies acting up!" Janice answers.

**Pauline - **_"We got this challenge in the bag! I mean just look at them, they're a mess. My plan worked perfectly! Soon, I'll be the one running this show. I'm so gonna win this competition!"_

**Wendy** – _"The other team, is a complete mess, like the total opposite of how I look!" /bats eyelashes/_

Bowser jumps on all of his teams' crates making them each open instantaneously. "Let's start building!" Bowser shouts.

The Fat Fireflowers begin building a crummy exterior. They look over at the Poison Mushrooms and notice that they just finished. Their hot tub looks perfect.

"Ours has settings on how hot you want the water to be, because Boo is great with technology!" Pauline brags.

"Aw, stop it Pauline you're flattering me!" Boo says. "Heh heh, no really, keep going!"

"Ignore them, let's just finish making our hot tub!" Wario tells his team.

Prince Mush walks over with eight rolls of duct tape. "Hold the wood still!" He says while unrolling the first roll of duct tape.

Dry Bones smacks his forehead. "Like I said before, we're going to lose!"

"Possibly with that attitude…" Luigi responds.

After the Fat Fireflowers finish, their hot tub looks crummy. All the wood is unevenly taped together and items like hammers, saws, and buckets are taped on the outside to prevent leakage. Wario tapes a bird onto the side to prevent leaking. The bird struggles to move. Donkey Kong walks over to the campsite to judge the hot tubs.

"Ok, let's see whose hot tub is superior. Poison Mushrooms you guys are up first." Donkey Kong says with a grin.

Donkey Kong stares at their hot tub as he rubs his chin. He rubs the wood and knocks on it to check if it breaks apart.

"This is a pretty hardcore hot tub!" Donkey Kong says.

"This hot tub also has settings on how hot you want the water!" Zip Toad explains as he hands Donkey Kong a remote to control the temperature of the water.

"Cool." Donkey Kong says as he turns the knob to the max temperature. The water begins boiling for a second as the top of the hot tub bursts into flames. "Now, that's what I call a hot tub! Time to judge the Fat Fireflowers' hot tub!"

"I'm really nervous." Daisy says to Luigi as he just rubs her back.

Donkey Kong walks up and looks at their hot tub in disgust. He shrugs as he puts his finger in the water to check the temperature. Suddenly a large piranha plant shoots out of the water and attacks Donkey Kong's face. Prince Mush and Pianta pull the evil plant off Donkey Kong, he dusts himself off. The hot tub suddenly falls apart leaving water all over the ground and the piranha plant laying there.

"Yeah, and the Poison Mushrooms win the first challenge!" Donkey Kong announces.

"Whoo hoo! We won! Oh yeah!" Wendy, Yoshi, and Boo all chant.

Everyone turns and notices the fire is breaking apart the Poison Mushrooms' hot tub. The hot tub suddenly disintegrates until only ash is left. Everyone on the team stops cheering for a second.

"Well, looks like you guys can't have that killer hot tub party. Um, so I guess it sucks to be both teams right now. It sucks more for the Fat Fireflowers, though, because you guys have to decide who you all are voting off the island!" Donkey Kong says as he scratches the back of his head yet again.

"Look on the bright side, at least we all get to stay for another three days!" Wendy cheers as her whole team starts cheering again.

"That is like totally awesome!" Goombella says as she jumps up and down a few times in joy.

"If someone were to get in that hot tub… they would've burned alive!" Rosalina states in fear.

All the campers and Bootler are sitting in the main lodge for dinner. Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers look down because they lost the first challenge.

"Now will be a good time to see who everyone's voting for. I'm just straight up saying I'm voting off Koops!" Dry Bones says as he crosses his arms.

"Whaaatt? You guys, um, need me. I would have jumped if I had motivation!" Koops testifies.

"Koops you should have tried harder in the challenge!" Janelle says as she tries to sip her drink which is empty.

"Then, none of us would have to vote you off." Janette agrees.

"At least if you do leave, you can reunite with your girlfriend." Janice adds but the shy yellow koopa just sighs.

"Wait, if I recall correctly none of you three jumped either. You guys didn't contribute to building the hot tub. That's a good enough reason for me to vote one of you guys off." Bowser says to the three mushroom sisters.

Janice stands up, "No, we're sisters! We must all stick together! And frankly, I did help! I held wood up and helped tape it up! So who do you think you're talking to?"

"What about the other two?" Birdo asks, eyeing Janelle and Janette.

Janice is left silent.

"Ugh. Plus, you three are annoying, it'd be better with one of you gone." Birdo adds.

"But if you vote one out, you're just voting them all out!" Dry Bones states.

"Who are you planning to vote for?" Daisy asks Luigi sweetly.

"I wanna vote one of the sisters off but I can't tell them apart from their names." Luigi whispers to Daisy as the three sisters get up to get something to drink. "We all need to agree on which sister we're voting off."

"The blue one caused them not to jump. I don't know what her name is though, I know all three of them are Janette, Janelle, and Janice. If I had to pick, I'd want the red one to stay!" Bowser states.

"The blue one is Janice." Shy Guy says.

"Are you sure?" Wario asks Shy Guy.

"I'm positive. I remember them introducing themselves." Shy Guy says with a nod as he begins smoking again causing Toadette and Daisy to cough.

"I thought Janice was the green one." Bowser says.

"Can't we just all…" Koops says as he sniffs up more of his watery snot. "agree to vote off Janice?"

"I'm still voting off Koops" Dry Bones says as he angrily takes a sip of his green Monster. "His allergies aren't going to help us in this competition. The three girls could be useful to us in the long run. Besides if we vote off one, we're just voting them all off." He explains.

"I guess we'll just see who gets more votes at the bonfire ceremony." Wario says with a nod.

**Dry Bones** – _"No one on the team even bothered to ask the sisters their names again, I really hope they vote off the right sister!" _

**Janice - **_"I'm gonna have to vote off you, Koops, sorry bud, but I really hope you're going to be the one leaving!" _

**Bowser - **_"Janice, you gonna leave tonight."_

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on the tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them. He's holding a plate with twelve mushrooms on it.

"In Mario games mushrooms can symbolize a lot of things. For example they can symbolize growth, some can even give you an extra life. On this show mushrooms symbolize safety. There are only twelve mushrooms on this plate. One of you will not receive a mushroom. That person will be eliminated from the competition and they can't come back. Ever! One by one you each cast your vote. I will pass out the mushrooms in order from who had the least votes to who had the most votes, who will be eliminated. In the event of a tie, we'll re-vote only for one of the two people in the tie." Donkey Kong says with a serious expression.

"Mushrooms are nasty." Shy Guy randomly comments.

"I know, right?" Donkey Kong says with a chuckle. "Anyways, when your name is called, come up and claim your mushroom. The following campers are safe, Prince Mush."

Prince Mush runs up and grabs his mushroom.

"Dry Bones and Toadette are also safe."

Dry Bones and Toadette run up and grab their mushrooms.

"Janelle, Bowser, and Birdo."

Janelle, Bowser, and Birdo all walk up and get their symbols of safety.

"Wait a second. Janelle was the blue one? Crap." Bowser says in shock.

"Blind Daisy." Donkey Kong says as he throws a mushroom to Daisy because she can't see. "Luigi, Shy Guy and Janette are all safe."

"Janette was the green one? Oh we screwed up big time!" Bowser states.

Luigi and Shy Guy both run up and grab their mushrooms. Janette looks back at Janice in fear as she walks up and gets her mushroom.

"Stinky Wario is also safe."

Wario jumps up and grabs one of the two remaining mushrooms on the plate.

"Janice, Koops, this is the final mushroom of the night. The player who does not receive this this mushroom must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and they can't come back. Ever. Also, the person who doesn't receive this mushroom will be the first eliminated from Mario Total Drama Island, and I can honestly say that's pretty lame. The final mushroom of the night goes to…" Donkey Kong says as he points back and forth at Janice and Koops. He rubs his chin to add more suspense. Janice is shaking and terrified. Koops rubs his watery eyes while looking at Janice then Donkey Kong.

"Koops." Donkey Kong says.

"Oh thank goodness!" Koops shouts as he jumps up and claims the final mushroom of the night.

"Janice, that means you're out of here." Donkey Kong says as he points to the boat of losers.

"Well this stinks. I thought me and my sisters were going to run this show." Janice says with a frown. "And I didn't think I deserved this…"

Janice is walking down the dock of shame with all the other Fat Fireflowers grouped together watching her leave. Janice stops in front of Toadette and immediately hugs her.

"Toadette, I don't really know you that well but you seem really nice and cool, and if my girls Janelle and Janette don't win, I hope you do." Janice says with a slight smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Toadette replies.

Janice walks further down the dock of shame as she stops in front of Dry Bones and smiles for a second.

"Thanks for not voting me off." Janice says to Dry Bones.

"Psh. Whatever." Dry Bones says as he looks away with his arms crossed.

"Good luck in the competition." Janice nods and walks to the boat of losers. Janice takes a deep breath, "Okay boat of losers, I'm ready."

Janelle and Janette run down the dock, crying. "NOOOO!" They both yell as Janice steps on the boat.

Janette tries to jump on the boat with Janice as Bowser and Wario hold her back. "No. Take us with you!" Janette screams while she's crying.

"It can't end like this!" Janelle shouts.

"I'm gonna miss you guys like crazy." Janice says as she starts crying.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to live without you?" Janelle asks Janice.

"This isn't fair!" Janette says as she falls on the edge of the dock in tears.

"Bye guys. Good luck." Janice says with a smile as the boat drifts away. Janice waves to everyone once more until nobody can see her anymore. Then Janice begins crying realizing she should've jumped, then everything would've been different.

"Why? Wahh. Why?" Janette and Janelle both cry at the edge of the dock.

"Something tells me we just made one of the stupidest decisions." Bowser says while pointing at Janice and Janelle.

"I tried to warn you guys. We should of all voted off Koops this week." Dry Bones says with his arms crossed.

"Hey!" Koops responds feeling offended.

Prince Mush looks around at his team. He looks at Daisy who's rubbing her eyes because she can't see and Luigi sitting by her trying to aid her. Prince Mush turns to see Koops' face still puffed up from his allergies. He turns to Janette and Janelle both crying at the edge of the dock. He turns to Bowser and Birdo covering their ears because they can't stand the crying. He sees Wario is eating garlic right near Koops. Then he notices Shy guy is smoking weed.

"It will take a miracle to fix this team." Prince Mush says as the camera fades out.

End of Episode Two

Janice's comments on the competition

Janice is sitting on a chair on the boat of losers. She looks embarrassed and humiliated.

"Tell us about your experience," A producer requests Janice to talk.

"Being the first voted off sucks, after realizing there was no way we could rally enough votes for Koops, I really thought it was going to be Janelle, I planned for her to go, with Janette and I making plans for future elimination ceremonies but I guess… I got outplayed."

"So how do think your sisters will do without you?"

"I'm not sure, I want them to face the challenges and to stay strong, and maybe fly under the radar…. I'll be really upset if I see one of them in three days."

"So would you return for another season for a shot at redemption?"

Janice thinks for a second. "Definitely. Actually, I'd prefer to go into the game without my sisters… I think I'd do a lot better. They didn't even get to see the competitive side of me."

"Who do you want to see get on the boat of losers next?"

Janice laughs. "Someone from the other team? They had it way too easy this challenge. But if I had to pick someone from my own, I'd prefer Bowser, Birdo, or Daisy. I can't stand them."

Votes:

Koops - Janice

Janelle -Koops

Toadette - Koops

Shy Guy - Janice

Prince Mush - Koops

Daisy – Janice

Birdo – Janice

Wario –Janice

Janice – Koops

Bowser – Janice

Janette – Koops

Dry Bones – Koops

Luigi – Janice

Janice's Audition

Janice's audition starts off in her living room with Janette and Janelle watching Spongebob in the background. Janice smiles and makes a few poses before speaking

"Hey! I'm Janice, and those are my sisters in the background who are also auditioning." The red-capped mushroom girl says.

"Yeah, against our will…" Janette adds while watching TV.

"Shut up. This is my audition." Janice yells as she turns and smiles at the camera. "Okay, so although we come as a trio we each have to make our own audition tape, which is totally fine. I believe you should pick me for your show because I'm spunky, fashionable"

Janelle cuts Janice off. "Girl, you and I both know you ain't fashionable."

Janice looks annoyed. "Uh, this is my audition remember? Anyways, I'm cute and kinda smart."

"Says the girl who got a D on her geometry test." Janette says while cutting Janice off.

"Will you two shut up?" Janice says looking irritated.

"You don't have to lie in your audition." Janelle says.

Janice slaps Janelle. Janelle immediately slaps her back as they both start fighting. Janette tackles both of them down. Janice crawls over to her camera and shuts it off.

**Author's notes: Second episode finished.**

**-I decided I'm gonna end every episode with the eliminated campers' audition.**

**-Also new version has contestant's comments on the competition. I imagine it like this. So the episode ends, the credits show, then the contestant comments, and the visual while the contestant speaks, reveals everyone's vote for the elimination ceremony. Then the audition at the very end. I put too much thought into this ( ._.) **

**-What's your opinion on the eliminated campers' comments on the competition? Should I keep it, or like Elsa, let it go? **

**-I'd like reviews to keep me pumped about this story! So Go! Go! Go! Review whatever you'd like, your current favorite character, you're least favorite, suggest challenges (For after the merge), point out if there's a better day of the week to update, point out any issues you had with the first version, anything. I like feedback. **


	3. Stayin' Awake, Stayin' Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**Replies to Reviews ~~**

**OracleofAges – **Thanks for the review! C: That probably would've worked better for the Fat Fireflowers. xD

**RockinBros **– Thanks for the review. C: Glad to know the interviews are good.

**Yoshpa Kong** – Thanks for your review and input. It's much appreciated. C:

**Happy Yoshi** –Thanks for the input about the spelling mistakes, I fixed them. Also thanks for the reviews and input on eliminated campers C:

Keep the reviews coming guys!

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Three

Stayin Awake, Stayin Awake

Donkey Kong is standing on the end of the dock of shame. He's standing directly in the sunlight and his fur looks as if it's glowing.

"We're on air." Lakitu whispers to Donkey Kong.

"Oh." Donkey Kong begins the recap. "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, twenty-six campers arrived and learned that they'd be spending their entire summer at this crusty old summer camp. The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters. And while most campers took the plunge a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the campfire ceremony, it all came down to two campers; Janice and Koops. Koops seemed very useless to his team due to his fears and his allergies. While, Janice didn't jump because her sisters didn't jump. It wasn't the smartest decision but in the end it was Janice who got the boot. Thus proving that you shouldn't share a brain with anyone else because it could result in elimination. How will Janette and Janelle deal in the next challenge without Janice? Who will be voted off this week? In the most shocking elimination of the season yet. Find out tonight on Mario Total Drama Island."

**The opening sequence begins**

Peach, Wendy, Goombella, Bow, Mona, and Pauline are all fast asleep. Rosalina is meditating in the middle of the floor with a few cockroaches crawling all over her. She opens her eyes in fear.

"I feel as if something bad will happen within the next five minutes!" Rosalina shouts in fear.

Peach opens her eyes for a second. "Girl, just shut up. We're all trying to sleep." She responds as she rolls over and goes back to sleep.

Donkey Kong sets off a loud horn that wakes up all the campers. Peach tries to get up, but she immediately bangs her head on the top bunk.

"Ouch!" Peach yells as she rubs her head.

"I tried to warn you guys!" Rosalina says as she gets off the floor and slowly rubs the cockroaches off of her.

"Why are they waking us up so dang early? I get angry when I don't get enough sleep! My team already knows what happens when I get angry!" Peach shouts as she looks around the cabin for her bat. "Dang, Mario still has my bat! I think I brought some golf clubs with me."

Bow pulls off her sleeping mask and places it on a nightstand right near her bottom bunk which is across from Peach's. "Ugh. I can't wait to see you walk the dock of shame." Bow complains as she floats out of the bed.

All the campers are awake, showered, dressed, and standing in front of Donkey Kong near their cabins.

"The first part of your next challenge begins in one minute. The first part is a twenty kilometer run around the lake on the campus. You guys should try to win this challenge because the reward is helpful in the second part of the challenge." Donkey Kong explains.

Bowser's stomach starts growling. "Wait what about breakfast?" He asks pointing to his stomach.

"Breakfast will be served after the first part of today's challenge." Donkey Kong answers.

"That's not fair. I can't run on an empty stomach." Mona states.

"I can't run. Period." Zip Toad whispers to Mona.

"I am not running." Bow says as she crosses her arms.

"You're what?" Peach questions Bow in anger.

"Not again!" Wendy says.

"Lady, just complete the challenge this time." Bootler tells Bow calmly while she has her arms crossed.

"But, this requires effort." Bow complains.

"Newsflash! All the challenges require effort!" Mona states.

"Ugh." Bow says.

"Man where are the paparazzi for me? They should be here by now! I mean I'm the great and almighty Zip Toad and I'm about to do a hot run. It's like a normal run except I'm the one running." Zip Toad states.

"How fascinating." Peach replies sardonically.

"Girl, you know you wish you were me. I have everything." Zip Toad says with a smile to show off his bleached teeth.

"Except friends…" Peach mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be talking, you should be running." Donkey Kong says.

"I really don't feel like running…" Wario says as he looks down. "But I really want breakfast…"

"In five…four… three… two… Go!" Donkey Kong says as he shoots a shotgun in the sky.

Many of the campers begin running. Goombella, Bow, Pianta, Zip Toad, Mona, Rosalina, Daisy, and Shy Guy all decide to walk. Bowser runs for a few yards until he falls on the ground and rubs his stomach. Toadette, Yoshi, and Prince Mush have a wide lead over everyone.

"Ok, I have to persevere. I gotta do what Janice expects me to do!" Janelle says to herself as she tries to find a steady pace.

"Stop talking to yourself you weirdo!" Peach says to Janelle as she runs passed her. Janelle ignores her and continues running.

Bowser rubs his stomach in pain as if he's giving birth. "There's something seriously wrong with my stomach. I think I'm going to die! Why must it end like this?" Bowser cries. Suddenly Bowser lets out a loud fart which causes nearby trees to catch on fire and starts a slight forest fire. Smokey Bear walks through the woods and stares at a match and then at Bowser. "Oh. Never mind, nothing is wrong." Bowser says to himself as he gets up and starts running slowly.

Yoshi and Toadette are racing with Prince Mush some distance behind them.

"You better just give up now! I am not losing to no girl!" Yoshi says to Toadette as he continues running.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Toadette questions Yoshi.

"Whatever you want it to mean. Ashy buttocks!" Yoshi answers.

"Oh. You are so going down!" Toadette says.

"WAIT UP!" Prince Mush screams to Toadette as he begins panting. He takes a few deep breaths before screaming again. "WAIT FOR ME!"

**Prince Mush - **_"I was hoping to run with Toadette so we could chat together. But, she's like way faster than me. Ugh, I swear that girl can beat me at everything. I just gotta beat her at something! It's not that I'm competitive, I just want to impress her."_

Donkey Kong, Zess T, and Bootler are all sitting in the main lodge. Bootler is drinking a small cup of tea. Zess T is cooking mashed potatoes. Donkey Kong is sitting down waiting for some of the campers to arrive.

"Oh, I forgot to tell them about the special traps I set up!" Donkey Kong says.

"Whatever. It'll make them run faster!" Zess T states as she throws butter into the creamy mashed potatoes she's making.

"None of those traps will harm the campers, right?" Bootler asks in fear. Zess T and Donkey Kong both shrug.

Toadette and Yoshi are still racing. Yoshi is just a little ahead of Toadette.

"You're gonna lose!" Yoshi states with a laugh.

"I'm not even running at full speed." Toadette replies.

"Liar."

Toadette stops for a second and takes a deep breath. She starts running extremely fast and easily passes Yoshi. Yoshi just gasps when Toadette passes him.

"I'm unstoppable." Toadette yells back at Yoshi. Suddenly a large fireball shoots out of nowhere which startles Toadette. "What the?" All around Toadette bursts into flames from the small wildfire Bowser's fart started. "This seems familiar…" Toadette says to herself. A large tree nearby catches on fire and then falls right in front of Toadette. "Ok where have I seen this before?" Toadette asks herself as she thinks for a second.

She just shrugs and runs around the tree that fell.

"She's getting away…" Yoshi complains as he also runs around the flaming tree on the ground.

Pauline is walking very slowly and looks annoyed. "Ugh, this walk seems endless." Pauline complains as she steps on a snare that leaves her dangling from a tree by her left ankle. "Ugh. Someone help me."

Bowser slowly runs up to Pauline and notices her dangling as he laughs for a second. "Oh how'd that happen?"

"Can you help me down?" Pauline orders.

"I gotta keep running." Bowser says as he slowly runs passed her.

"No. Wait! Please help me! Don't make me beg!"

Bowser grabs a sharp rock of the ground. "Ugh. Fine."

"Thank you!" Pauline says as Bowser throws the sharp rock at her and it hits her forehead which leaves a dark mark. "You imbecile! Come back here and untie this rope this instant!"

"Second time's a charm." Bowser says while holding another sharp rock. Bowser throws the rock at the rope and it cuts it. Pauline falls on the ground and hits her head. She angrily stares at Bowser.

"It's about time! Now I don't need from anyone else. Ever." Pauline yells as she runs a little farther and gets caught in another snare. "UGH!"

Toadette reaches the main lodge and looks out of breath. She keeps panting as she pulls out a random pink inhaler and uses it for a second.

"That…" Takes a few deep breaths, "first challenge…" Uses her inhaler once more, " was nothing!" Toadette says as she uses her inhaler again.

Yoshi reaches the main lodge right after Toadette and gives her an evil glare.

"Toadette is really fast!" Yoshi says as he takes a deep breath. "Yoshi!"

Prince Mush reaches the main lodge and looks less tired than the two campers that arrived there before him.

"That run made me hungry! Where's breakfast?" Prince Mush asks as he smells some type of food.

"You have to wait until everyone gets here!" Zess T states.

"That's not really fair! Yoshi!" Yoshi says with his arms crossed.

Boo, Wendy, Mario, Dry Bones, and Janette all reach the main lodge. Boo immediately sits down to breathe. Wendy puts on another coat of pink lipstick.

"Wow I'm dying inside." Boo tells the other campers then he chuckles.

"I have no feeling in my legs!" Janette says as she sits next to Boo.

"Want me to rub them for you?" Dry Bones asks Janette.

"No, you pervert!" Janette says as she gets up and sits on the other end of the table away from Dry Bones.

"The offer is still on the table." Dry Bones says following with a laugh.

"I'm too pretty for all this running." Wendy says as she aligns her pink bow.

"Wendy, you're not that pretty." Mario states.

"What did you just say?" Wendy says as she steps closer to Mario.

"You're ugly. That's what he's trying to say. You're unattractive. You're repulsive. Whatever gets through that tiny brain of yours." Dry Bones says as Mario backs away from Wendy.

Janette walks over to Dry Bones with her arms crossed.

"You just couldn't stay away from me." Dry Bones says with a slight smile.

"No." Janette says. "Dry Bones, you don't have to be so rude."

"I'll be as rude as I wanna be" Dry Bones says. Wendy smacks his head right off of his body.

"Don't ever call me ugly again!" Wendy says as she puts on some more purple lipstick.

"Janette, can you put my head back on?" Dry Bones asks calmly.

"Um, okay?" Janette answers as she grabs his head while looking away. She places his head on backwards because she's terrified.

"Um, sweetheart you put my head on backwards." Dry Bones says.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Janette says with a silent giggle "And it looks funny this way."

"Fix it." Dry Bones says seriously.

Janette shrugs and turns Dry Bones' head around. Wario and Janelle both reach the main lodge.

"Janette! We both finished the challenge!" Janelle squeals.

"It doesn't feel the same without Janice here." Janette says while looking down for a second.

"Yeah, I really miss her. I just don't want to start crying again." Janelle states as she kicks the ground.

"She's gone. Move on. If you guys keep moping around sure as heck you'll be the next ones leaving the island." Dry Bones states.

"We're not even moping." Janelle says

"I'm so tired. I'm about to fall asleep right here. My empty stomach is keeping me awake. Where's breakfast?" Wario states.

"You must wait until everyone gets here." Donkey Kong explains.

"I might pass out before then!" Wario says.

"Can you put on some deodorant before you do?" Wendy asks while covering her nose. "You smell like a sub shop, and not the good ones like Subshake!"

Wario grabs a stick of deodorant and it melts as it contacts his armpits because the odor is so strong.

"Oh goodness!" Wendy responds.

Luigi, Peach, Birdo, and Waluigi arrive. Luigi sits down right next to Boo.

"I'm even more angry after that run." Peach screams as she pushes down one of the tables.

"You don't even know what angry is!" Birdo yells to Peach.

"Oh. I'll show you angry!" Peach shouts back.

"Girls, can't we all just get along? Aren't we all creatures that are alive? Living in peaceful harmony? Like a beautiful song?" Waluigi says calmly.

"Shut up hippie!" Birdo roars.

"Dang girls. You both need to take chill pills for reals." Luigi says.

Koops runs in the main lodge along with Pianta.

"My sinuses cleared up from that run! I can breathe!" Koops says.

"Whoo it's way too early in the morning for me to be running like that. I need to sit down." Pianta says as he sits right on Luigi without even looking. "Whoo. That's a load off!"

"Get off of me fatty!" Luigi yells while getting crushed because Pianta is sitting on him, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." Pianta states as he quickly gets off of Luigi.

"Excuses, excuses." Luigi says as he walks away.

Rosalina and Shy Guy reach the main lodge.

"Oh dear. I'm feeling tired. Energies seem all whacked up when I'm tired." Rosalina states as she slowly sits down.

"Yeah, girl, you on some good drugs." Shy Guy says.

"No comment." Rosalina says as she slams her face into the table.

"Yeah. I want what she's having." Shy Guy laughs.

Daisy, Goombella, Mona, and Bow all reach the main lodge.

"Well that was a long walk." Mona says as she sits across from Boo and pulls out a trophy and begins polishing it.

"That fire, like, scared the heck out of me. Like for real." Goombella says.

"I have all my energy since I didn't run. Look at all of you looking all tired." Daisy says while looking at all of the tired campers in the room.

"Are you seriously bragging about throwing a challenge for our team?" Birdo asks.

Pauline and Bowser both arrive.

"Did we win?" Bowser asks Donkey Kong.

"Those stupid traps annoyed the hell out of me." Pauline complains as she sits down.

Donkey Kong looks around at all of the campers that arrived. "And no Zip Toad. So the Fat Fireflowers are the winners of the first challenge." Donkey Kong says as everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheer. "Here's your prize." Donkey Kong throws a large bag of coffee to Koops, knocking him on the ground. "This will help you guys greatly. The only source of coffee on the island for the next three days."

"Where the heck is Zip Toad?" Peach says angrily.

"Well we can't have breakfast until he's here." The host states with a laugh.

"Can you please go find him. I'm gonna die right here if I don't get some food!" Wario says while laying on the ground.

"Fine. Always ask the host to do everything." Donkey Kong complains as he leaves the main lodge to go find Zip Toad.

Zip Toad is in the woods getting swarmed by a bunch of paparazzi all around him. Zip Toad is doing random poses while answering questions from the paparazzi.

"Yeah." Zip Toad flips his hair back. "Make sure you get me at all angles." He says as he continues posing.

"Zip Toad! You have a challenge to finish!" Donkey Kong shouts as he squeezes himself through all the paparazzi.

"Donkey Kong! Pose with me!" Zip Toad states as Donkey Kong shrugs and starts smiling and posing.

"Wait! What am I doing? I keep forgetting about the challenge. Come on Zip Toad, you're holding everything up." Donkey Kong says.

"One second." The famous mushroom says as he continues posing.

Donkey Kong gets annoyed of Zip Toad, so he grabs him by his shaggy blonde hair and pulls him towards the main lodge.

"Eez up dawg, not the hair. Take it easy." Zip Toad yells.

Donkey Kong reaches the main lodge and throws Zip Toad into a seat.

"Where the heck were you?" Mona asks Zip Toad.

"I was getting noticed like usual. It's not my fault I'm too famous and hot for words" Zip Toad states as he notices paparazzi out the window still taking pictures of him.

"Well you cost our team the challenge! And you know how much I hate losing!" Mona yelled.

"Says the girl that walked the whole time…" Wendy murmurs under her breath and Boo chuckles because he hears her.

Zip Toad ignores Mona and continues posing for the paparazzi.

"Well then." Donkey Kong says with a smile as he rubs his hands together. "Now who's hungry?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat an ape!" Wario states as Donkey Kong awkwardly stares at him for a second and backs away.

"Today you guys get a feast. A large buffet of all your favorite foods." Donkey Kong says as he opens up two red curtains to show the large buffet. Zess T places a pot of mashed potatoes next to the corn and smiles. "Enjoy."

"Wait. So Zess T can cook?" Mario asks Donkey Kong.

"Of course I can." Zess T says following with a laugh.

**Wendy - **_"A large buffet? /Puts on another layer of purple lipstick/ There has to be some sort of trick up DK's sleeve._

**Koops - **_"Why do we need coffee? I hate coffee."_

All the campers are now full. Some are laying on the ground and others have their bellies sticking out. They all look very tired.

"I don't think I could eat another bite." Peach says as she drops a small peach tart and falls on the ground next to Wario.

"Words can't describe how tired I am now." Wario says as he struggles to eat a brownie that's in his hand.

"Now, who's ready for the second part of the challenge?" Donkey Kong says with a large grin.

"Wait. Eating wasn't the second part?" Wendy asks as she rubs her belly that is currently sticking out from all the food she just ate.

"We're all way too tired to do anything else." Pianta says as he rubs his eyes.

"I don't have the energy to move." Peach says while laying on the floor. "And that says a lot considering Wario doesn't smell very pleasant."

"I don't think anyone does." Bow adds as she yawns.

"That's perfect. Because, your next challenge is an awake-a-thon!" Donkey Kong announces as all the campers gasp.

"You say what now?" Wendy says.

"Heh heh I have a huge advantage over you losers! I'm a ghost. Ghosts don't need slee-" Boo says as he immediately falls asleep on the ground. He starts drooling and snoring loudly as all the other campers stare at him for a second.

"Well, Boo's out." Donkey Kong laughs.

"This is gonna be the hardest challenge ever!" Daisy says as she looks down.

"Don't worry we can do dis togetha" Luigi says while trying to comfort Daisy.

"Aw, you're really sweet!" Daisy says with a smile.

**Koops - **_"Of course. An awake-a-thon. The coffee reward makes sense now. Too bad I can't stay awake for over eighteen hours." /yawns/_

All the campers, excluding Boo, are sitting outside near the bonfire. It's currently daytime with the sun shining on the campers keeping most of them awake. Everyone still looks tired with bags under their eyes.

**Wendy** –_ "I had to try my best this challenge… because I feel like my team doesn't find me useful since I didn't jump last challenge. So I'm going to do everything I can to stay awake… even if it means I'll have to look ugly for a few days."_

"We are almost twelve hours in and twenty-four campers are still awake with Boo being the only one asleep." Donkey Kong says to the viewers.

Boo floats over to the other campers and it's obvious he just woke up. "DK, what am I supposed to do since I'm already out?" The adorable ghost asks.

Donkey Kong shrugs. "You could try to get players from the other team to fall asleep." He says.

"Cool. I'll go get my banjo!" Boo says as he rushes back towards the cabins.

"He has a banjo?" Donkey Kong whispers to Zess T.

**Pauline - **_"If I want superiority in this competition, I need an alliance. I need a few people so our votes would impact who goes home. But who on my team is dumb enough to join my alliance? Hmm."_

Rosalina places a small purple mat on a flat rock.

"I guess I should start meditating, so the mother of space will give me energy to move on." The blonde space girl says.

"Mother of Space?" Waluigi asks Rosalina.

"Yes. Mother of Space." Rosalina says as she sits down on the mat.

"Do I have to ask the Mother of Space to sit next to you? I'm really bored." Waluigi states as he sits on a flat rock right next to the one Rosalina is on.

"You don't want sit next to me, I'm really boring when I meditate. Plus, you probably think I'm weird." Rosalina says as she looks down for a second.

"I don't think you're weird."

Rosalina smiles, "Ok, go ahead sit next to me."

"I'll meditate with you." Waluigi says as he crosses his legs just like Rosalina is doing but he struggles for a second until he gets it.

"Um, are you mocking me? Are you toying with my emotions?" Rosalina asks the hippie as he looks shocked.

"No, no. It's just I really like you. I mean not like you know like like but just like as a friend but maybe like um never mind." Waluigi says as he looks the other direction and tries to cover his face.

Rosalina just smiles and laughs. "You sounded just like Goombella."

**Pauline - **_"I guess the creepy space girl and the hippie could be part of my alliance. But, I need more people." /Rubs her chin/_

Yoshi has changed into an eighties outfit that is bright purple and unbuttoned shirt that has the top of his chest showing. He has a large purple afro on. He's skating around while doing some funky disco moves. He changes the voice on his translator to a high pitch voice as he starts singing. "_And we're stayin awake, stayin awake. Ah, ha, ha, ha. Stayin awake, stayin awake. Ah, ha, ha, ha. Stayin awake._"

"Dude, how on earth do you like have the energy to dance?" Goombella asks Yoshi with a smile.

"_Because I'm stayin awake, stayin awake._" Yoshi sings to her.

"You're like hilarious." Goombella says as she gets up and starts dancing to Yoshi's singing.

**Pauline **_**- **__"Yes. Yoshi and Goombella. /grins evilly/ They'll be perfect."_

"Yoshi, Goombella, Space girl, Hippie, come here I need to talk to you guys!" Pauline says as Yoshi and Goombella dance over to Pauline. Yoshi can't control his skates and accidentally knocks Pauline on the ground. Rosalina and Waluigi both stop meditating and walk over to Pauline. Rosalina helps Pauline up. The dark-haired girl just dusts herself off before speaking. "All of you take a seat."

"Can you make this quick. I feel negative energy creeping up on me." Rosalina says. "If I don't meditate bad things will happen to me!" Suddenly bird poop falls on Rosalina's head. Rosalina sighs. "I should've saw this coming…"

"I'll just get to the point. I want the four of you to be in an alliance with me. We'll all vote together and eventually we'll annihilate the competition. I want you guys to be in the final five with me." Pauline explains calmly.

"What happens when we reach the final five?" Rosalina asks while cleaning her hair, being not so sure about joining this alliance.

"Everyone is for themselves but the chances of you guys winning will be a lot greater." Pauline answers.

"Sure, but I'm only joining this because you're pretty." Yoshi says.

"Ohmigosh. I'll get like so much screen time if I make it to the final five! Of course I'll like join your alliance." Goombella squeals.

"Um, sure. I guess I trust you." Waluigi says as he looks over at Rosalina.

"I don't know about this." Rosalina says because she doesn't fully trust Pauline for some reason.

"It's strategy, nothing more to it. C'mon Rosalina, I really want to bring you to the final five with me!" Pauline says with a smile.

"Fine. I guess." Rosalina says while looking questionable.

"I'm done now. Go back to what you were doing. I'll tell you guys if I have a strategy to eliminate some of the competitors!" Pauline adds as she walks away.

"Whoo hoo! Back to dancing. Who's ready to go to funky town?" Yoshi says as he throws his hands up.

"Ooohh. I am!" Goombella says as they both walk away to start dancing.

**Rosalina** – _"I can't get a good sense on Pauline, so I'm not sure if I can trust her. Usually I can feel people's energies, but Pauline doesn't appear to have an energy… weird… is she human?"_

Birdo and Koops are both sitting on tree stumps looking bored as ever. Koops still has the large bag of coffee with him.

"I don't know how much longer I can stay awake." Birdo states as she looks at her phone to check the time.

"Want some coffee?" Koops asks as he holds up the large bag of coffee.

Birdo quickly looks up. "No. I can't stand coffee and that's not even brewed and there's no cream or sugar. That's disgusting."

"Your loss." Koops says as he digs his hand in the coffee and scoops it out. He places it in his mouth and it makes a loud crunching sound while he chews it. "It may taste disgusting but it keeps me awake."

Daisy and Luigi and Luigi are sitting on the ground. Daisy yawns loudly and stretches to keep herself awake, but it's failing.

"I can't stay awake any longer." Daisy says to Luigi as she wipes her tired eyes.

"C'mon push through." Luigi says trying to encourage Daisy.

"I'll keep trying. It's getting difficult." Daisy replies.

Mona turns around and notices Peach smashing a tree with her golf clubs. Mona walks over to her.

"What exactly are you doing?" Mona asks.

"Smashing the heck out of this tree." Peach says as the tree falls over.

"Peach, you're just draining out all your energy." Mona states.

"Nonsense. I need to get all this rage and stress out somehow." Peach says as she continues smashing the tree.

"Stress is what keeps people awake. You can use that to your advantage to win this challenge!" Mona exclaims.

"Nah. I'd rather destroy this tree real quick!" Peach says as she tears the large tree in half with her bare hands.

"Someone's not a tree hugger…" Mona says with a laugh.

"At least I'm not attacking a person!" Peach justifies.

"DK, can I go fishing?" Pianta asks in boredom.

"You can fish without going to sleep? That's talent right there. Sure, go right ahead." Donkey Kong says in shock.

"Yes. It's about time I get to fish." Pianta says as he puts on a fishing hat and grabs his fishing rod. He walks over to the dock of shame and casts.

"I give up! I'm going to sleep." Janelle blurts out looking bored as ever.

"Go right ahead, but I'm staying awake because I don't want to go home like Janice." Janette says as she shoots Janelle an evil glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janelle asks.

"I'm just saying that you should have been the one leaving and not her! You were the one that was afraid to jump!" Janette answers.

"I don't appreciate your tone! I thought we were going to work together."

Janette crosses her arms. "I'm just not going to sacrifice my time in the competition for you."

"I don't need you anyway. You know your ex-boyfriend Brandon?"

"What about Brandon?"

"I told him to break up with you for Clarisse." Janelle laughs.

"He was the best boyfriend I ever had! And you knew I hated Clarisse with a passion. I blamed my best friend for our breakup and that practically ruined my life! I had to go to rehab, and almost failed my freshman year!" Janette yells. "Why would you do something that mean to your own sister?"

"I was jealous of your relationship!" Janelle simply replies.

"What? You **beep**! You're always so jealous of me and Janice! Because we're capable of being better in pageants and get better guys!" Janette snaps.

"Oh shut up! Brandon was way out of your league anyways! I could've got him if I **beeping** wanted to! You **beep**!"

"Everyone is way too tired to listen to you guys argue. Can you do us all a favor and shut up or go to sleep or something?" Dry Bones says to the two mushroom sisters.

"No, because Janette is saying that I should have been the one eliminated." Janelle says as she looks away from Janette.

"Honestly I still believe Koops should have been the one eliminated." Dry Bones confesses.

"I can hear you!" Koops yells.

"But of you two, you were the one that made all three not jump and everyone didn't know your names apart then. They thought Janice was you." Dry Bones says.

"Well, it's not nice to tell someone that they should've been the one eliminated." Janelle states as she looks down again.

"At least she's being real with you. That's all there is to it. This should help you push harder in these challenges."

Janelle stays looking down. "I really should have been the one to leave." She says under her breath.

**Janelle -** _"I'm sorry Janice… you deserve to be here, I don't. I feel awful because you got sent home!"_

Dry Bones shakes his head. "Don't go and put yourself down. It's too late the deed is done. It's not your fault Janice was eliminated instead of you."

"Dry Bones, can you do me a favor?" Janelle kindly asks Dry Bones.

"I don't really do favors for people because I don't get crap in return, but what do you need?" Dry Bones answers.

"If we lose this challenge, can you convince everyone on the team to vote me off?" Janelle asks calmly.

Dry Bones shakes his head. "No. I don't do favors like that. Sorry."

"Oh, okay then-" Janelle says as she yawns loudly. "I'm too tired for all this." The blue spotted toad girl falls on the ground.

"I'm with you on that. I can't last any longer." Daisy says as she lays down and falls asleep first. Janelle follows, not even a minute after.

"Yeesh. Now I'll be bored." Luigi says as he looks over at Mona. "You wanna chat?" He grins.

"Normally, I'd say no. But I'm really bored. Entertain me." Mona states.

"So… You like nachos?" Luigi asks awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're boring, so I'm going to walk away." Mona says as she gets up and walks away.

Toadette is sitting alone on a tree stump while staring out in the woods at the wildlife and scenery. Prince Mush notices and immediately sits down next to Toadette in high hopes. The pink capped toad girl doesn't even notice he's sitting there.

"Hey. We're gonna be awake for a long time. So you wanna talk?" Prince Mush says with a slight smile.

"One second." Toadette says . Suddenly she pinches her arm. "Ow." She then smiles. "So what do you wanna talk about?"

"Why did you just pinch yourself?" Prince Mush asks.

"It's the only way I can stay awake." Toadette confesses.

"Oh ok." Prince Mush says as he notices bruises all over Toadette's arm. "Wait. Let me see your arm."

"It's nothing." Toadette says as Prince Mush grabs her bruised arm. The pinches caused most of her arm to be a different color.

"This looks bad." The blonde-haired toad exclaims.

"It's nothing! So, can we talk about something else?" Toadette says.

Prince Mush smiles. "Sure. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink. As if it isn't obvious. But not the really girly kind of pink, fuchsia. What's your favorite hobby?"

"Wrestling."Toadette pinches herself again. "Ow. Oh so you're like really strong."

**Prince Mush** – _"I really didn't like that fact that Toadette has to harm herself to stay awake!" _

It's now night. A clock shows that the campers have been awake for eighteen hours. Peach, Pianta, and Birdo all fell asleep.

_Mushrooms: 10 and Fireflowers: 9_

"A lot of campers are still awake, so time to play soft lullabies." Donkey Kong says as he turns on soft lullabies. "And I will read fairytales. There once was a princess named Goombella, and she was so tired she could barely move. She was so sleepy, she slowly dozed off. Her eyes shut slowly as she finally fell asleep."

"I don't know much longer I'll last." Goombella tells Yoshi who is still dancing and singing.

"Try to stay in funky town." Yoshi says as he continues dancing.

"I'm too tired to dance, or even move." Goombella states as she falls on the ground and lays there with her eyes barely open. Yoshi decides to lay right beside her.

"This isn't so bad." Yoshi says. "It could've been a lot worse."

Goombella looks at Yoshi. "Yeah. I guess it could have." Goombella smiles at Yoshi.

Prince Mush and Toadette are still sitting down at the same spot talking. It's obvious that Toadette has pinched herself many more times.

"So, Toadette, what's your favorite food?" Prince Mush asks.

"Uhh, I guess pizza." Toadette answers as she pinches herself yet again. "Ow. Where in the world do you wish to visit someday?"

"Glitzville. It's a wrestler's dream to visit there."

"Aw, that's cool. I want to go there to watch people get their skulls cracked. I mean once the arena opens up in two years.

"What?" Prince Mush laughs.

"I'm kidding."

"Ok, what's your dream job."

Dry Bones and Wendy are sitting on the ground near the bonfire while roasting marshmallows. Boo floats over and sits down with them.

"I'm so bored." Dry Bones says.

"Wanna play my banjo?" Boo asks.

"Why are you still here?" Dry Bones asks Boo.

"My cabin is all lonely without everyone so I thought I mind as well hang out with you guys." Boo replies.

"Please don't make this night longer than it needs to be." Wendy says as she puts on another coat of pink lipstick.

"Are you referring to my banjo?" Boo asks with a smile.

"Yes. I'm already irritable because I haven't had my beauty sleep." Wendy says as she crosses her arms.

Dry Bones laughs. "Funny. Because you never were beautiful."

"I really don't like you." Wendy says to the skeleton angrily as she puts on another coat of purple lipstick.

"Why do you always put on so much lipstick? Is that supposed to make an illusion that you have lips so people think you're female?" Boo asks.

"Shut up!" Wendy says as she turns away.

"Time to play my banjo!" Boo smiles as he starts playing his banjo.

Waluigi and Rosalina are lying on the ground staring at the stars. Rosalina is telling Waluigi the names of many of the stars.

"And what's the name of that star?" Waluigi asks Rosalina as he points to a random star in the sky.

"That one is named Luna." Rosalina answers with a slight smile.

"Cool." Waluigi replies.

"Yeah, I'm getting really really tired. I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Rosalina says as she wipes her eyes.

"Me too. You're the only reason I'm still awake." Waluigi confesses.

"I don't see why."

"No, seriously."

Rosalina smiles. "Then you are really charming."

Bow is sitting on a tree stump and just finished a large pile of magazines; she throws the last one on the ground.

"Bootler! Go get me some more magazines." Bow demands as she begins ringing her Boo Bell.

"C'mon Lady Bow I'm really tired. Please let me rest." Bootler says as he drags himself over to Bow.

"You're tired? You're freaking tired? I've been awake for over eighteen hours, and I let you have a thirty minute nap! So you shouldn't be complaining! Now go get some more magazines because I'm bored!" Bow says as she continues ringing her Boo Bell.

"Yes Madame." Bootler says softly as he slowly fades away to get Bow more magazines.

Bowser walks over to Bow. "Dang girl. You shouldn't have him stay up all these hours because you have to." He says.

"He didn't run or overeat! It'd be shame for him to be tired now." Bow says as she files her nails.

"He still has to run for you. That takes a lot of energy out of a person. Besides, he's kinda old…" Bowser says.

"No it doesn't. He's just a baby. And old is just a state of mind." Bow says as she grabs one of the magazines she already read and starts reading it again.

Bowser shakes his head. "You know what. Let him rest. I'll take his place for the time being." The large koopa states.

"Are you serious?" Bow asks with a laugh.

Bowser takes a deep breath. "Yeah."

Bootler arrives holding two large cardboard boxes full of magazines for Bow to read. The boxes seem heavy and Bootler tiredly puts them on the ground right near Bow.

"Here are your magazines." Bootler states tiredly.

"Bootler. You can take the rest of night off." Bow says as she grabs one of the magazines out of the box.

Bootler looks at Bow in question. He doesn't trust her because she would never just give him the night off. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Bowser here volunteered to take your place for the time being." Bow says with a loud laugh.

"Go ahead. Get some sleep." Bowser states.

"Thank you sir!" Bootler says to Bowser.

"No problem. You deserve it. It must get stressful working with the devil and all." Bowser says with a grin.

Bow looks up for a second. "I am not the devil." She states.

"You're pretty close to it if you ask me." Dry Bones shouts to her from the bonfire where he along with Wendy and Mario were eavesdropping.

"Stay out of this!" Bow yells as she grabs another magazine out of the box. Bowser just chuckles. "What?"

"You read those dumb teen girl magazines." Bowser laughs.

"They're actually very informative." Bow explains.

"Whatever just call me if you need anything." Bowser says.

"That girl is going to a drive him insane." Mario states with a yawn.

"I'll bet you fifty bucks that Bowser is going to stay sane and stay Bow's butler until she falls asleep!" Dry Bones states.

"Really? I bet you Bowser will quit and most a likely tell a that a snobby bratty Boo off" Mario says as he shakes Dry Bones' hand.

Mona notices Zip Toad is constantly doing different poses even though there is no paparazzi around. Zip Toad is still wearing sunglasses even though it's nighttime to cover the bags under his eyes.

"Why are you still making poses? You act like someone will actually see you." Mona asks the famous toad.

"You never know. Everybody loves me. I can't look bad if someone secretly snags a photo of me." Zip Toad explains.

"Well, you're on a reality show, so at some point they're bound to find an ugly side to you just like everyone else." Mona states.

"I'm not just like everyone else. I'm the best." Zip Toad says.

"Sure, sure." Mona states as she yawns loudly. "Just because were born into a famous family and inherited the fame doesn't make you the best."

Zip Toad plays with his hair. "Yeah, because being me makes me the best!"

Wario, Shy Guy, and Koops all look bored out of their minds. Koops continues eating the coffee expecting it will instantly give him energy.

"Man. I can't smoke because that'll make me fall asleep!" Shy Guy cries.

"I don't know how I managed to stay awake this long." Wario states.

"Yeah. This coffee tastes disgusting." Koops swallows some more out of the big bag then he coughs a few times.

"Isn't caffeine considered a drug or something to some people?" Shy Guy asks Koops in high hopes.

Koops just shrugs. "I guess."

"Gimme some of that coffee. I need drugs!" Shy Guy says as Koops gives him a coffee. Shy Guy shoves the coffee in his mouth. "This tastes like dried up dirt!" He says as he still manages to swallow it.

"You get used to it after a while." Koops says as he takes another scoop of coffee and puts it in his mouth.

"I hate the smell of coffee." Wario states as Koops and Shy Guy both awkwardly stare at him because he likes the smell of garlic.

"Who will fall asleep? How many more fairytales will I read? Will Bow drive Bowser completely insane? Find out when we come back after the break." Donkey Kong says to the viewers.

It's now daytime. A clock shows that the campers have been awake for thirty-six hours. Mona, Goombella, Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Janette, and Shy Guy all fell asleep.

_Mushrooms: 6 and Fireflowers: 6_

Rosalina and Waluigi are still lying on the ground. They're staring at the clouds hoping it would rain, so it would keep them awake.

"I can't even blink because I feel as if I shut my eyes I'll fall right asleep." Rosalina tells Waluigi.

"Yikes I know exactly how you feel." Waluigi agrees as he shuts his eyes and falls asleep right there.

"Yeah, I just need something to get my mind off of how tired I am." Rosalina says as a long silence occurs. After about ten seconds Rosalina says, "Waluigi?" She gets up and notices Waluigi asleep as she grabs his hand. "Waluigi, come back! Come back! Waluigi!" She cries as she lays back down on the ground and realizes Waluigi is officially asleep. "Noooooo! Now it's gonna be even more brutal."

Pauline turns and notices Koops is acting very hyper and jittery.

"What is wrong with you?" Pauline asks Koops as she yawns.

"I ate that whole bag of coffee. My mom never lets me near caffeine because she calls it a drug and I feel great! I feel like I can conquer the world. How useless am I now, Dry Bones?" Koops says as Pauline barely understands what he's saying.

"Still pretty useless." Dry Bones answers with a smile.

Toadette and Prince Mush are still talking while sitting is the same spot. Toadette's arms look even darker from her pinches.

"What kind of makeup do you like to wear?" Prince Mush asks Toadette.

"I don't really wear makeup, besides occasional eyeliner, and for special occasions, but only the kind that isn't tested on animals." Toadette answers as she pinches herself again and then looks very nervous. "Um I have a problem."

"What?" Prince Mush asks nervously.

"I think I'm getting immune to my pinching." Toadette says as she continues pinching herself.

Press appear and begin taking pictures of Zip Toad again. Zip Toad poses more even though he's exhausted.

"How does-" Zip Toad yawns. "this look?"

"Ugh. So conceited." Wendy comments about the famous toad.

"Do you think all famous people are like that?" Luigi asks.

"Ugh, I can't handle much more." Zip Toad states dramatically as he falls on the ground. "Staying awake is too difficult!"

Bow is still ordering Bowser to do things while ringing her Boo Bell which she is now calling her Bowser Bell.

"Bowser! Go get me some low-fat vanilla ice cream!" Bow orders while ringing her bell loudly.

"Where am I supposed to find low-fat vanilla ice cream?" Bowser asks.

"I dunno, figure it out." Bow answers as she takes out a new magazine and starts answering questions to see what her personality is.

"Ugh. You're so impossible." Bowser says as he walks away towards the kitchen to go find ice cream.

Wendy, Dry Bones, and Luigi are all sitting near the bonfire looking exhausted. Boo is sitting with them.

"I'm about to start a riot because I'm so tired." Wendy thinks out loud.

"Want me to start playing the banjo?" Boo asks as he laughs.

"Oh great." Wendy rolls her eyes. "You're back."

Luigi looks bored as he stands up for a second then falls on the ground in exhaustion. "I give up! I'm going to sleep!" Luigi shouts as he falls asleep.

"That just made me really tired." Wendy says trying not to doze off.

"Then go to sleep." Dry Bones says.

"No. I must win this for my team!" Wendy states as she takes out her pink lipstick and puts another layer on her lips.

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for fifty-four hours. Rosalina, Zip Toad, and Dry Bones fell asleep before it reached this hour.

_Mushrooms: 3 and Fireflowers: 4_

Toadette and Prince Mush are still sitting in the same spot. Toadette looks like she's about to go insane.

"I have to stay awake somehow and Koops ate all the coffee. What am I going to do?" She says to Prince Mush as she shakes him in frustration.

"Try to calm down?" Prince Mush says as Toadette obviously looks ticked off from what he just said.

**Toadette - **_"Yeah, the thing about me is when I don't get sleep I go insane. I can't give up though. I have to prove my worthiness to my team in every challenge. /pinches herself/ I just don't know how much longer I'll last." /yawns/_

**Bow - **_"It is so awesome to have Bowser as my slave. He's worn out. I had him fanning me with a large leaf for two hours straight. /laughs evilly/ I feel empowered._

Wendy is laughing because Dry Bones fell asleep.

"I'm so bored. At least I lasted longer than the guy I hate!" Wendy states referring to Dry Bones who is snoring really close to her. "I'm about to fall asleep!"

Koops looks over at Wendy who's about to fall asleep. "All that caffeine wore off now I'm beyond tired." he states as he yawns.

"I hear you. The bags under my eyes have bags!" Wendy cries and the camera zooms into her face showing her eyes.

"I can do this. I can win this challenge for my team!" Koops says to himself for motivation.

Bow is still ordering Bowser to get her things. Bowser is tired but he still tries to fulfill her requests knowing that she'll fall asleep at any moment now.

"Bowser! Go get me a funnel cake! You useless being! And make it snappy!" Bow screams as she rings her bell.

Bowser yawns and he realizes he needs sleep. "That's it! I quit! You are impossible to please. I never got one thank you out of that ugly mouth of yours and you're a brat. I don't know how Bootler deals with your attitude you spawn of Satan! I thought I was evil but I was wrong. You are the definition of evil!" He shouts at Bow.

"You're just a terrible butler. That's all that is!" Bow says as she takes out another magazine.

"Me? I'm not the problem! You are!" Bowser screams at Bow which is draining most of his energy.

"Are you getting my funnel cake or not?" Bow asks as Bowser's left eye begins twitching.

"No." Bowser answers as he takes deep breaths.

Bow shrugs and rings her Boo Bell. "Oh Bootler! You're time off is over! Come back here and get me a funnel cake!"

"Go get your own dang funnel cake. The reason you have to eat low-fat ice cream is because you never get up to do anything yourself! And you know what- " Bowser screams as he suddenly falls asleep right in front of Bow. He starts snoring loudly and Bow looks at him in disgust.

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for eighty-six hours.

_Mushrooms: 3 and Fireflowers: 3_

Donkey Kong wakes up from a nice full night sleep as he walks out and looks at the remaining campers awake. "We're down to the final six already? Wow I thought you guys would last much longer than this. This is pathetic."

"I'm so tired that I feel drunk." Pauline states.

**Toadette - **_"I'm gonna pass out if I don't think of something to keep me awake. /Thinks for a second/ Hmm. I guess slapping myself will do._

Toadette and Prince Mush are still tiredly asking each other questions.

"What is your biggest accomplishment?" Prince Mush asks Toadette.

"Staying awake this long. Just kidding. Probably getting honor roll every time since I was in first grade." Toadette says as she yawns loudly. "Stay…" Toadette says as she slaps her right cheek with her right hand. "A-" She backhand slaps her left cheek. "-wake!" She slaps her right cheek again.

**Pauline -**_/Regarding Toadette/ "The way she has to harm herself just to stay awake is really pathetic. But part of me kind of feels bad for her._

"Toadette, go to sleep." Prince Mush says because he doesn't like watching Toadette harming herself to stay awake.

Toadette's face is now swelled up because she slapped herself too many times. "But I can win this." She states.

"Me and Koops got this. Stop harming yourself. Please." Prince Mush says sweetly to Toadette.

Toadette smiles. "You're really sweet." She kisses Prince Mush's forehead as she falls asleep right near him.

**Prince Mush **_**- **__"Yeah! I'm finally charming her!" /Starts drooling/ "I like her a lot!"_

"Ok, who's ready to read the history of Mario games?" Donkey Kong says to the five remaining campers that are awake. He walks behind a small podium and grabs a thick book. He places it on the podium and opens to the middle of the book. "Chapter one."

Donkey Kong starts reading chapter one which bores everyone and makes them all even more tired.

"I'm too pretty to be this bored!" Wendy takes out a mirror and looks at the bags under her eyes. "Okay, maybe not THAT pretty right now."

"I can't take this anymore I'll go crazy!" Pauline shouts as she covers her ears.

"This is so boring without Toadette." Prince Mush says as he walks around to occupy his mind.

"I never felt more alive. Caffeine is so weird. It's as if it keeps giving me small bursts of energy and I just want to go crazy." Koops says as he jumps up a few times and starts doing a weird dance. "Whoo! I wanna go skydiving!"

"I'm running out of magazines and I have no one to text. What am I going to do?" Bow complains because Bootler is asleep.

"Go to sleep?" Prince Mush says as he yawns loudly while listening to Donkey Kong still reading the boring book.

"Hahahahahaha…. No." Bow says as she grabs one of the few remaining magazines in the box.

Prince Mush falls asleep in boredom before hearing her response. Bow just laughs and then starts reading her magazine.

"Ugh. It's like he's reading a Wikipedia article. So boring." Pauline says.

"I think this is worse. Especially since Donkey Kong is reading it in that monotone voice." Wendy yawns.

"Just add in bed after every sentence. Some are actually funny." Koops states as he continues listening.

"I'm too tired to do that…" Pauline closes her eyes for a second then opens them. She then falls asleep.

"Yeah… puppies, rainbows… heh heh…" Wendy comments before closing her eyes and finally falling asleep.

"Looks like only two people are left. Let me continue reading. The name Mario originated from-" Donkey Kong says Bow finished all her magazines and is rereading them.

"Eyes on the prize. Eyes on the prize. Prizes are good." Koops says to himself while he's shaking.

Bow looks for a second. "I hate to say it, bud, but you're going down."

"I can win this! I know I can. I know I can." Koops keeps repeating to himself to stay awake.

Bow looks up again. "What are you, the little engine that could?"

"Yes. Yes I am." The scared yellow koopa says with a smile.

**Koops - **_"Yeah, um, even if I do lose this challenge. At least I'll have some respect from my teammates like Dry Bones. I made it further than everyone but Bow. That's a pretty great accomplishment if you ask me! Dry Bones should feel ashamed for even wanting me to leave instead of Janice!"_

A clock shows that the campers have been awake for one hundred hours.

_Mushrooms: 1 and Fireflowers: 1_

Donkey Kong is reading the book and he looks bored and tired from reading it. He wasn't expecting this to go on this long.

"Chapter 7... Wow you guys are persistent." Donkey Kong says as he continues reading the boring book.

All the other campers that fell asleep are now standing around cheering for Bow or Koops depending on what team they're on.

"Come on Bow! You can do this!" Mario shouts.

"Koops you better not screw this up!" Shy Guy yells as he crosses his arms. "I'm not playing with you."

"That's not really encouraging." Janelle states.

"So?" Shy Guy replies.

"Can one of you just fall asleep already? This is getting boring." Mona says while annoyed because she fell asleep.

"I like your temper." Wario says as he steps closer to Mona which makes her step away from him.

"Like I said before, I'm out of your league, don't talk to me!" Mona says rudely as she looks away.

"Whatever then." Wario shrugs as he takes out a piece of garlic and takes a bite out of it. "I still have my garlic."

"Feeling tired yet?" Koops says to Bow.

"I've been up for a hundred hours what the heck do you think?" Bow says as she holds her eyes open.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." Koops says as he yawns. "For once, I wish I had insomnia…"

"Come on Koops! You can do this!" Birdo shouts loudly.

"Bow, you can beat him!" Peach shouts trying to be louder than Birdo.

"Koops don't even worry about that brat! We all know you're gonna win!" Birdo shouts trying to be louder than Peach.

"Bow, we all know you're gonna win!" Peach shouts at the top of her lungs which causes her to cough a little.

"I can't handle this any longer." Koops says as he falls on the ground with his eyes still open.

"Koops, please stay awake!" Daisy shouts.

"You're not the only one." Bow says to Koops as she falls on the ground with her eyes open also.

"Bow, just breathe rapidly. It will keep you awake longer!" Pianta shouts as Mona slaps the back of his head.

"Koops heard you too, genius!" Mona says.

Bow begins breathing rapidly which keeps her awake as she turns and notices Koops fast asleep while sucking on his thumb. Bow throws her arms up in joy as she quickly falls asleep.

"And by two seconds, the Poison Mushrooms are the winners of the awake-a-thon! Fat Fireflowers, one of your fiery butts is going home!" Donkey Kong announces.

Most of the Fat Fireflowers are sitting near their cabin discussing who they should vote off.

"Janelle do you still want everyone to vote you off?" Janette asks in fear.

"I deserve it..." Janelle says as she looks down.

"I gotta say, Koops, you really earned my respect today." Dry Bones says as he slaps the back of Koops' shell.

"That really means a lot to me…" Koops says tiredly.

"I'm voting off Bowser." Shy Guy announces.

"Why? He's our biggest player. He's useful!" Dry Bones states.

"He was just a puppet to that ghost girl during this challenge. She would've fell asleep if it wasn't for him." Shy Guy says.

"You do have good point, but I think we still need him. We don't have many powerful people on our team." Dry Bones says as he looks at everyone on his team.

"I just want to get this elimination ceremony over with so I can go to sleep." Koops says as he yawns.

**Koops - **_"The blue mushroom girl has my vote /yawns/ I think her name is Janelle. /yawns/ I'm too tired to be thinking."_

**Shy Guy - **_"Bowser has my vote!"_

**Birdo – **_"Daisy was clearly the first one to fall asleep, she didn't even try to stay awake or attempt the first part of the challenge and BRAGGED about it, so frankly, I believe that's a good enough reason to vote her off!" _

All the Fat Fireflowers are sitting on tree stumps around the bonfire while Donkey Kong is standing in front of them again. He's holding a plate with eleven mushrooms on it.

"There are only eleven mushrooms on this plate. One of the campers in front of me will not receive a mushroom and must immediately walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave. And they can't come back. Ever. The following campers are safe, Koops." Donkey Kong says.

Koops drags himself up to Donkey Kong and grabs his mushroom. He immediately tumbles on the ground and falls asleep.

"Janette, Luigi, Shy Guy."

They all three slowly walk up and claim their mushrooms.

"Dry Bones, Toadette."

They both walk up together and grab their mushrooms.

"Wario, Prince Mush."

They both walk up and get their mushrooms.

"Birdo and Daisy are safe."

Birdo and Daisy both get up and claim their mushrooms.

"Janelle, Bowser this is the final mushroom of the night. Whoever does not receive this mushroom will be eliminated from the competition, and they can't come back. Ever. I'm not gonna add much… suspense since you're all tired. So the final mushroom goes to Bowser."

Bowser gets up and gets the final mushroom.

"It has been fun guys. Janette please win for me and Janice okay?" Janelle says with a smile.

"I'll try. " Janette responds as she tries hard not to cry.

"Good bye everyone!" Janelle says as she walks down the dock of shame. She gets on the boat of losers and waves as it drifts away.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Toadette asks Janette.

"I'll be fine." Janette replies while looking down.

"Lets make a promise that our team won't be the team here next challenge." Birdo says proudly.

"Yeah! And if we do end up here, let's all agree to kick off Koops!" Shy Guy says with a laugh.

"Hey!" Koops says as the camera fades out.

End of Episode three

* * *

Janelle's comments on the competition

Janelle sits on the boat of losers. She shows little signs of sadness or any emotions. She seems contemplative about the competition.

"Hello Janelle," The producer off camera says.

Janelle shows a slight smile. "Hi."

"How was your experience on the island?"

"It was… difficult. First, losing my sister, especially when I shoud've gone instead. Along with that, the challenges weren't easy, let me tell you." Janelle states.

"Why do you think you threw in the towel this week?"

"I felt really guilty about Janice…!"

"Do you think Janette can survive on her own?"

"Most definitely!" Janelle responds. "She shouldn't be going anytime soon especially since the team made a pact not to lose for a third time in a row."

"Thank you Janelle!" The producer replies.

Janelle smiles. "Thank you."

* * *

Votes:

Koops -Janelle

Janelle - Bowser

Toadette - Janelle

Shy Guy - Bowser

Prince Mush – Daisy

Daisy – Janelle

Birdo – Daisy

Wario – Bowser

Bowser – Daisy

Janette - Bowser

Dry Bones – Janelle

Luigi – Janelle

* * *

Janelle's Audition

Janelle's audition starts in her dark blue room with her sitting on her bed. She has posters of many male celebrities on her wall including Zip Toad.

"Uh, hi. I'm Janelle and I'm part of the traveling sisters three. We come as a trio, but we have to each make our own audition. I'm just gonna honestly say I just wanna be on the show for the cute boys. I mean if DK's the host who knows what the contestants will look like." Janelle says as Janice runs in while holding Janette's diary and Janette is chasing her.

"Give that back!" Janette shouts.

"…And I thought he loved me, but I was terribly wrong now I'm done with love! Brandon, you played me like a fool-" Janice reads from Janette's diary.

"Uh, guys. I'm in the middle of my audition." Janelle says as Janice sits on Janelle's bed and pushes her aside, so she can speak.

"Hey producers! Remember me? I'm Janice I sent my audition last week." Janice says as she smiles and waves. Janette snatches her diary back and storms out. "Wait." Janice gets off of Janelle's bed "Janette, gimme back your diary!" She runs out of Janelle's room.

Janelle just smiles awkwardly and waves as the camera fades out.

* * *

**Author's notes: Third episode finished.**

**-Thanks for the reviews :) **

**-Update me on how I'm doing so far by reviewing. :)**


	4. Dodge Random Objects

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… So uh, yeah. Nintendo owns the characters.**

**Replies to reviews~~**

**OracleofAges ~ Even a simple review like that is enough to keep me motivated to keep this story going. Thanks for the review. And yes, those darn lazy campers. xD**

**Happy Yoshi ~ Thanks again for finding those spelling and grammar errors. You're awesome! And yeah, I agree on the Daisy leaving thing, if I were on the island I would've probably voted her off. And as for Dry Bones and Janette... well, thanks for the review C: **

**ShyGuyrxx ~ Thanks for your reviews and such. C: And yay and Yoshi and Goombella fan! **

**CrazyKids21 ~ Thanks for the review. Yeah, your favorites as of now are some of the most fun write because I love their unique personalities. I like that you love Pauline and hate the nicer contestants. xD **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm encouraging everyone to review. It'll motivate me to finish this. So please review, it can be something simple as "good job" or criticism. It's all good, just love to know people are reading this. C:**

* * *

Mario Total Drama Island

Episode Four

Dodge Random Objects

The host is standing on his usual spot on the dock of shame. "Last time on Mario Total Drama Island, the Poison Mushrooms defeated the Fat Fireflowers once again in the awake-a-thon when Bow managed to stay awake three seconds longer than Koops. Pauline created the very first alliance with Rosalina, Waluigi, Goombella, and Yoshi. Pauline's trick to get the other team to break apart continues when Janelle is the one that was sent home. Who will break the rules of their new alliance? Will Bow and Koops be able to stay awake until the end of the episode? And who will take the most humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame? Stay tuned for the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet on Mario Total Drama Island!"

* * *

**The Opening Sequence Begins**

* * *

The first scene begins in front of the main lodge. Most of the campers are tiredly walking inside from the brutal awake-a-thon. Paparazzi appear with Zip Toad before he walks inside. He flips his rough blonde hair back and starts posing for them.

"Yeah, I'm the best. Look at my big muscles!" Zip Toad exclaims as he flexes his boney arms.

The paparazzi hound Zip Toad with multiple questions. Many of them want to know who Zip Toad's girlfriend is, some want to know what movies he's planning to do, and some only care about what shampoo he uses.

"Ugh. Don't you get tired of getting your picture taken?" Wendy asks in annoyance.

"No, I get used to it. It's my life." Zip Toad flips his hair back and continues posing for pictures. "I didn't climb the ladder of success for nothing you know."

"You know, people like you sicken me!" Wendy spits in disgust.

Zip Toad just laughs. "You're just jealous that you'll never be as famous as I am." He pulls off his sunglasses to reveal his eyes don't have bags under them unlike most of the other campers.

Bow wipes her tired eyes and then asks, "How the heck do you not have bags under your eyes?"

"I have my ways… or should I say, creams." Zip Toad responds, then he turns and smiles at the paparazzi so they get more pictures of him. "Bow, you're pretty awesome for winning the challenge for our team last challenge."

"I know I was!" Bow sassily replies. She takes out her Boo Bell and rings it loudly to summon her butler. "Bootler! Carry me to the main lodge before I pass out!"

When Bow is carried into the main lodge all the Poison Mushrooms cheer for her. Bootler sits her down gently.

"There's our champion!" Mario announces with great pride.

Peach stands up and holds up her glass of orange juice. "Cheers to Bow!" everyone holds up their glasses and then drinks their orange juice.

"I am so tired right now." Bow tells the people on her team.

"Whatever. Our a team is a the best! Unlike their team of losers!" Mario exclaims and then he points over to the Fat Fireflowers.

Birdo stands up in anger. Then she yells to Mario, "Shut up! Our team has been running into a lot of obstacles!"

"Nah, you're all just losers." Mario comments with a laugh. Birdo runs over to Mario and chokes him.

"Who are the losers now?" Birdo asks while she continues choking Mario. Eventually Bowser and Wario pull her off him.

"Attacking me a won't a get you a guys a win!" Mario states which follows with a loud annoying laugh.

"Just ignore him. He's just trying to make you angry." Wario tells Birdo who just nods.

"Maybe she needs some of my weed?" Shy Guy suggests and Birdo turns and gives him a death glare.

"Last challenge, I think our loss was inevitable, so I'm not going to mourn over that. We have to step it up this challenge!" Prince Mush announces.

Koops walks into the main lodge. He almost falls on the ground because he's so tired.

"Hey guys." Koops says, he yawns for a second then continues talking. "What's for breakfast?"

"Cereal and milk." Bowser responds.

Koops looks around and then asks, "Uh… what kind of cereal?"

"I think it's frosted flakes…" Daisy answers as she twists her spoon around in her bowl of cereal.

"Those aren't frosted…" Zess T utters to herself and then she scratches dandruff out of her hair. "That's not a good sign…"

Zip Toad finally walks into the mess hall and holds his arms out in joy. "I'm here! I know all of you were waiting for my arrival!" He announces and then he walks over to Zess T who sneaks him a tray with a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage. Another plate on the tray is a small stack of pancakes with butter and blueberry syrup. Orange juice is also on the tray. "Thanks, yo, I'll sign more stuff for you later!"

Mona stands up. "Wait. How come Zip Toad gets all that good stuff for breakfast while the rest of us have to eat this stale cereal?"

"Because he still needs to sign some stuff for me okay?" Zess T snaps then she turns and smiles at Zip Toad.

"Oh. Wait until Donkey Kong hears about this!" Mona snaps back as she crosses her arms and sits back down.

"Aye, maybe one day you may be as famous as me. Then you'll understand why I need special treatment." Zip Toad tells Mona who just rolls her eyes after he says this.

"Ugh. You're so conceited, most of your movies weren't even that good…" Mona comments which is followed by a loud gasp from Zip Toad, Zess T, and Goombella.

"Ohmigosh! Like, how dare you say such a thing!" Goombella responds.

"Don't disrespect the king!" Zip Toad tells Mona.

"The king? Your name is just clever play on Zip Code." Mona responds and rolls her eyes.

"Aye. Baby, it's okay, you're obviously jealous of my awesome name and stuff, no need to hide it. Express your envy, or be like all the others and adore me!" The famous Toad exclaims with confidence.

"Think what you must…" Mona rolls her eyes.

Bow examines her cereal. "This cereal is so-" She slams her head into the bowl of cereal and falls asleep.

"Okay guys, we need to up our game! We're two players down and I'm sick of losing challenges!" Birdo tells her teammates.

"Then best believe we need to work hard as a team this upcoming challenge to show dat other team who be is the boss." Luigi states.

"Yeah. We should stay positive though, this cereal doesn't taste that good. I want pancakes, I wish there was a diner on the island so we could get pancakes, I want to watch The Mole." Daisy responds and then covers her mouth.

"If we focused on challenges instead of getting high, we might win one for a change!" Bowser roars and snatches a blunt out of Shy Guy's mouth.

"Chill, bro." Shy Guy says, "But you might need that blunt more than me."

Prince Mush looks over at Toadette who appears to be in deep thought about something.

"What you thinking about?" Prince Mush asks.

"There's twenty-four of us and only one comes out…" She states with forced emotion. Then she looks away and bites her tongue.

"Uh, you must still be tired…" Prince Mush comments.

Pauline stands up and says, "Um, space girl, hippie, Goombella, Yoshi, I need to talk to you guys."

"Okay." Yoshi chants. "Let's talk!"

"Let's go outside to talk." Pauline orders while looking around at all the other campers sitting in the main lodge.

Bow wakes up and wipes the milk off her face.

"What is up with them five?" Peach asks the tired ghost, referring to Pauline and her alliance.

"I think they started up an alliance of some sort. I'm telling you, I don't trust that Pauline girl, she seems all devious, sneaking around and such." Bow replies which follows with a yawn.

"That's interesting, because I don't trust her either." Peach confesses.

"I can't believe I actually have something in common with the girl that beat me with a bat." Bow comments.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I'm trying to control my anger, I really am."

"It's okay." Bow laughs. "You know what they say. Nothing brings two people together like a hatred of a third person." They both look at Pauline who is dragging Rosalina out of the main lodge.

"I'll say, you didn't have to drag me." Rosalina states.

"Yeah, sorry about that but this is really important. Ok, now I have a few ground rules of the alliance. Rule one is that I'm the captain of this alliance and I'm making all the decisions. You all are free to suggest strategies to me, but I'm making all the rules for this alliance." Pauline instructs her alliance members.

"What if like we choose not to like follow your rules?" Goombella asks in fear.

"Great question! That brings me to rule number two. Rule number two is if you choose to break the rules it will result in you getting kicked out of the alliance. That's all my rules, for now at least."

"Uh, so we have to vote with you every time we lose a challenge?" Waluigi asks.

"Yes, and if you don't, I will know about it." Pauline smiles deviously.

Waluigi shrugs. "Fine by me…"

Pauline and her alliance all walk back into the main lodge and sit down. Just as they sit down Donkey Kong walks in.

"Good morning everyone are you guys ready for your next challenge?" Donkey Kong asks with his infamous condescending grin.

"DK, how come Zip Toad gets good food while the rest of us have to eat stale cereal? That's not fair." Mona complains.

"Just get over it." Zip Toad tells Mona. He takes a large bite out of his pancakes and says while his mouth is full, "I'm clearly better than you!"

"Life isn't fair. Do you realize how much Zip Toad will help gain viewers for this show? Do you realize how much he'll help the ratings? Anyways, the next challenge starts in five minutes." Donkey Kong responds to Mona's complaint.

"Ugh, I'm too tired for challenges." Koops states as he lies his head down for a second but Bowser slaps him to keep him awake.

"That's loser talk, we need to win this next challenge!" Bowser orders.

"Now that's the enthusiasm we need on this team." Dry Bones grins. "Let's do this."

"This challenge better be easier than that awake-a-thon. That was probably the hardest thing I've ever done in my life." Wendy comments as she walks out of the main lodge with the rest of the campers.

All the campers and Donkey Kong are now in a large dodge ball stadium surrounded by glass walls. There are bleachers to the side for the campers to sit down on when they are not playing.

"Initially, we were just going to make you all play a normal game of dodge ball but that's not really fun on us. So instead of using dodge balls to throw at each other, me and Zess T thought of something more interesting. You guys will be playing with random objects we found on the island before the show started. These items include, a boomerang, an anchor, a large pot, a tennis ball, a refrigerator, and of course, a dodge ball."

"Did you just say an anchor? Can't somebody get hurt from that?" Shy Guy asks.

"I'm more worried about the refrigerator." Mona comments in fear.

Donkey Kong laughs. "It will make the game a lot more interesting. So who wants to play in the first game?"

"Wait. Left on the island? This island was abandoned, how the heck did a refrigerator get here?" Daisy asks.

"Yeah, it couldn't have washed up from the water because it would sink." Bowser adds.

"Don't question it, just play. Now seriously, who is going first?" Donkey Kong asks. The camera shifts to show all of the campers looking terrified to play. "Alright, I'll decide. Pauline, Yoshi, Mario, Zip Toad, Waluigi, and Mona are playing for the Mushrooms. Birdo, Bowser, Luigi, Dry Bones, Daisy, and Janette will be playing for the Fireflowers. Get into positions."

**Mona **– _"I used to play dodge ball all the time because my high school has a dodge ball team. I'm really aggressive when it comes to sports, or anything competitive really… I'm actually kind of happy I'm playing in the first game. I just wish I could hit Zip Toad with that refrigerator."_

**Zip Toad** – _"Hey all you ladies out there. How are you all doing? This is my first time using the confessional. Hmm, it's too bad I don't have any innermost thoughts right now. So yeah. Stay Cool. Zip Toad out."_

**Daisy –** "_This challenge could be the funnest or the scariest challenge or both. I saw a cat on the island the other day, or was it a squirrel? Squirrels are cute."_

It returns to the last scene except all the campers playing in the first game are now in position. All the other campers are sitting on the bleachers prepared to cheer on their teams.

"The first team to win three games wins the challenge. Try not to get too injure yourselves." Donkey Kong announces.

"Come on, we can do this you guys. I'm pretty sure me and Bowser can handle this. So everyone else get behind us." Birdo orders.

"Okay, let's go!" Daisy cheers.

"Yeah… we're probably all gonna die…" Janette states.

"Think positive!" Bowser gives Janette an evil glare.

"Fine, I'm POSITIVE we're all going to die!" Janette sassily replies.

"Your attitude is really unappealing." Dry Bones tells Janette.

"Well of course I have an attitude; both my sisters got eliminated in a row!" Janette yells to her team.

"Wanna make it three in a row?" Luigi asks and Janette shakes her head. "So I suggest you change yo' attitude before you get eliminated also."

Janette sighs. "Let's just get this challenge over with…"

"Three… two… one… start!" Donkey Kong yells and then blows a whistle.

The game starts and the first thing Bowser does is drag the refrigerator over to his team's side of the court. Birdo drags the anchor to keep everyone safe. Yoshi throws the tennis ball at the other team but misses and breaks one of the walls and the tennis ball lands outside of the dodge ball court.

"Hmm Mario, and you said attacking you won't help us win?" Birdo picks up the anchor and tosses at him.

"Um, Mamma mi-AHHHHH!" Mario screams. The anchor hits him and knocks him on the ground. "Ohhh. Plumber down! Plumber down!"

"Ugh. You are going to pay for that!" Mona shouts as she grabs the pot. She throws the pot at Birdo. Birdo ducks just in time, but the pot hits Dry Bones as his bones fly everywhere. DK blows the whistle twice and motions Mario and Dry Bones off the court.

"I didn't even feel that…" Dry Bones laughs as an intern sweeps all his body parts together and then sweeps him off the dodge ball court.

"Oh you think you're tough. Listen here fake boobs, it's on." Birdo shouts to Mona.

"Oh no you didn't just call me that!" Mona replies.

Bowser lifts up the refrigerator and tosses it over to the other side in Zip Toad's direction. Zip Toad gets scared and holds Pauline in front of him as a shield.

"Oh goodness! I'm just way too gorgeous to get hit!" Zip Toad exclaims.

"Let go of me you idiot! Can't you just duck?" Pauline struggles to move.

Somehow Pauline gets crushed by the refrigerator, leaving Zip Toad perfectly fine. "Oh… you are going to pay for this…" She falls on the ground and passes out.

"Thank goodness I'm safe, in the end, that's all that really matters." Zip Toad laughs. Suddenly the tennis ball, which was brought back into the game by an intern, hits him in the face and breaks his sunglasses. "Those were brand new! Oh well. I can order new ones."

Donkey Kong blows his whistle and says, "Zip Toad, you're out!"

"Awesome! I'll be safe on the bleachers!" Zip Toad shouts in happiness.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that…" Donkey Kong replies.

"Nonsense. I'll be fine!" Zip Toad exclaims and the he walks over to the bleachers to sit down.

"Take this!" Janette shouts as she throws the boomerang. It doesn't hit anyone on its first way up, but it hits Waluigi on its way back to Janette.

Waluigi sighs. "I knew I wouldn't last long in such a violent game… " He walks to the bleachers and sits down next to Rosalina.

"Waluigi! Are you okay?" Rosalina asks in fear.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Waluigi smiles at Rosalina.

"Wow. People are getting hit with refrigerators out there and you're asking if a guy that got hit with a boomerang is okay? What has this world come to?" Pianta asks.

Suddenly Bowser gets hit in the face with the dodge ball and Janette gets hit in the stomach with the tennis ball.

"That tennis ball actually really hurt…" Janette gasps.

"Oh you big baby…" Bowser replies sarcastically.

"It did. People can throw the tennis ball a lot harder than the other things on this court!" Janette justifies, but Bowser just rolls his eyes.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle. "Janette, Bowser! Both of you off the court!" They walk off the court to the bleachers while the game continues.

Birdo picks up the pot, Luigi picks up the dodge ball, and Daisy grabs the tennis ball. They all throw their items at the same time and all the items hit Yoshi.

"Well that worked out!" Daisy squealed.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle. "Yo, Yoshi. You're out."

"I hate you all!" Yoshi exclaims as he runs over to the bleachers in sadness and sits down to cheer on Mona who is his last teammate remaining.

"You three are going down!" Mona shouts as she picks up the tennis ball.

"Hah! You're gonna miss!" Birdo taunts.

"Ugh. I'm bored, so I'm leaving to go smoke." Shy Guy announces.

"We may need you for the next game." Wario replies.

"I'll be back right away. It has been like a whole day without me smoking. That means there is a problem. I'm out." Shy Guy states.

"Wait… you were just smoking earlier in the mess hall…" Wario replies.

"Bowser ruined that for me, so I have to ACTUALLY smoke now." Shy Guy states with air quotes when he says actually.

Wario shrugs and says, "Hurry back."

"Don't worry. Worry isn't good for you." Shy Guy responds.

**Mona **–_ "The object I'm most worried about is the tennis ball. It's impossible to catch and undetectable. People can throw that much faster than the other objects. That thing is harmful."_

**Goombella** – _"It's, like, so totally boring, like, watching them play. I feel like as if the game will, like, never end."_

**Birdo** –_ "I must admit, Mona is a worthy opponent. But, our team lost two challenges. It's about time we'd win one for once."_

Mona throws the tennis ball as hard as she can and it hits Luigi in his groin causing him to fall on the ground in pain.

"Oh dear. " Luigi groans in pain.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Daisy asks, losing her focus on the game which causes her to get hit by a boomerang Mona throws at her. "Ouch."

"Get me to the bleachers so I can lay down." Luigi tells Daisy. She drags him over to the bleachers.

"And then there was just one! This is too easy!" Mona exclaims in joy.

Birdo looks around in fear because she has nothing to throw but the refrigerator. Suddenly the boomerang Mona threw comes back and hits Mona in the face ending the game.

"And the Fat Fireflowers win the first game!" Donkey Kong announces, which is followed with several light cheers from the Fat Fireflowers.

"What?" Mona responds.

**Birdo **– _"I actually beat her… that was way easier than I thought it would be."_

**Mona** – She _smacks her forehead."How could I forget that I threw that boomerang, ugh I'm such a loser! But at least I'm a pretty one…" She bats her eyelashes._

"Alright. For game two, Pianta, Peach, Rosalina, Boo, Bow, and Wendy are playing for the Poison Mushrooms. Shy Guy, Wario, Toadette, Prince Mush, Koops, and Daisy are playing for the Fat Fireflowers." Donkey Kong announces.

"I'm playing two games in a row? Oh my gosh, you're deliberately trying to kill me!" Daisy states.

"Meh, perhaps not deliberately…" Donkey Kong laughs. "Now, where's Shy Guy?"

"He went out to, um, get something." Wario responds with hesitation.

"Well, if he isn't here in five minutes, you guys forfeit the match." Donkey Kong tells the Fat Fireflowers who all gasp.

"Ugh, I'll go get him." Birdo stomps out of the dodge ball court to retrieve her masked teammate.

Shy Guy is smoking out front of the Poison Mushrooms' cabin. He seems carefree and happy as he plays soft island music.

"Now this is the life." He says to himself.

"There you are! Come on, we have a game to win. You're playing!" Birdo shouts to Shy Guy who is just staring at her.

"No, I don't feel like playing right now. There's so much more to life than dodge ball, Birdo, much much more to life!" Shy Guy states as he turns around with his arms crossed.

"If you don't play we forfeit the game, so you're playing! Now put the weed down and come with me!" Birdo demands with rage.

"No. I'm not in the mood for dodge ball right now. I wanna live my life, MY way, live it to the fullest." Shy Guy replies.

"You do realize that'll get you eliminated, right?" Birdo responds.

"Can't you see that I'm not in the mood?" Shy Guy replies.

"I don't care. I don't want to lose this challenge because you're not in the mood. You're going whether you like it or not." Birdo states.

""How are you gonna make me?" Shy Guy laughs.

Birdo picks Shy Guy up, which makes him scream like a girl. Birdo runs back to the dodge ball court to finish the game.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Someone help me! I'm being kidnapped! She's gonna kill me!" Shy Guy shouts loudly.

"Oh shut up." Birdo responds in annoyance.

Birdo reaches the dodge ball court and throws Shy Guy on the ground. Donkey Kong stops a timer he was using.

"Just in time. Everyone get in position." He instructs.

"Heh heh. I'm gonna scare you all outta your minds." Boo states with an evil laugh, but he hiccups in the middle of his laugh causing all the other campers to laugh at him. "What? I'm scary!"

"I'm not playing. I really am not in the mood for all this." Shy Guy states as he stands up.

Donkey Kong looks at Shy Guy in confusion. "Are you sure? This will give the other team an automatic win for this game and could cause your team to lose the challenge as a whole. Most likely you'll be the one voted off if you don't play."

"Oh he's playing!" Birdo shouts.

"Fine. I'll play. But, I'm getting out right in the beginning." Shy Guy says as the weed starts kicking in.

"No you're not!" Birdo shouts to Shy Guy who just rolls his eyes.

"Group huddle!" Daisy yells. All of the Fat Fireflowers playing this dodge ball game huddle up to discuss the plan.

"So, um, what's the plan?" Koops asks.

"I think we should stay away from that boomerang, it's caused nothing but trouble for the other team, so let them continue to use it." Toadette states.

"Yeah, I agree with her, the boomerang is bad news, but then again most news is…" Prince Mush replies and then he smiles at Toadette.

"I kinda like the boomerang…" Daisy sighs. "But anyways, we should all get the other teams' best player playing out first! Who do y'all suppose that is?"

"I think we should all go after Pianta since that's their strongest player." Wario states.

"Hm, I'm actually thinking we should get the ghosts out first. I mean, they can turn invisible or whatever." Daisy says.

"Girls always be saying 'or whatever' at the end of every sentence. It's like, 'oh I'm wearing a red shirt or whatever'" Prince Mush complains.

"I'm eating ice cream to drown out my problems or whatever." Wario adds and everyone on his team but Daisy begins laughing.

"Yo, I just got hit by a bus, or whatever." Shy Guy adds and everyone but Daisy laughs even more.

"Can we please focus!" Daisy shouts in annoyance.

"…or whatever." Koops adds and all the guys on the team laugh, causing Daisy to slap her forehead.

"Anyways, for real talking now, I'd go after that weird space chick, she could use witchcraft or something to simultaneously get us all out at once." Shy Guy states.

Koops nods. "Actually, I agree with Shy Guy. The space girl could do anything. The smart thing to do is get her out right away."

"What about Pianta? We should be worrying about him too." Wario states.

"Pianta isn't harmful at all, he probably won't even throw anything. That space chick, you don't know what she's got," Shy Guy states. "or whatever."

"Can we stop with the or whatevers now? Also, what about Bow I mean she won the last challenge for her team and she may be very difficult to get out or whatever." Daisy says, hoping everyone would laugh but when they don't she crosses her arms in annoyance.

"Bow is like that walking dead right now because she's so tired." Koops states. "As am I."

"Yeah, right now she won't be as much of a threat to us." Prince Mush states.

"Well let's do this!" Shy Guy announces. "Let's all gang up on that creepy space chick, she won't know what hit her!"

The camera travels over to the Poison Mushrooms who are playing this dodge ball game.

"If they're huddling up then we should huddle up too." Peach states. Suddenly all six of them huddle up.

"So what's the plan?" Bow asks.

"There is no plan." Boo replies.

"Then why the heck are we huddled up?" Bow asks in annoyance.

"So they think we have a plan." Boo responds, referring to the other team, with a laugh.

"That's so dumb…" Bow complains.

"I have a strategy with the boomerang and if it works it could get them all out easily." Pianta states with a wide grin.

"Are you sure?" Wendy asks.

"Yeah, it's like an illusion. I learned the trick at magic camp so this is how it works first I'll need Peach to-" Pianta says then the screen cuts out to Peach in the confessional.

**Peach** _– "I can honestly say Pianta is the best player on our team at everything. If it wasn't for him we would have lost that first challenge. He kept the team in line and helped me control my anger. My only problem is when teams are merged, he'll crush the competition because he's good at everything."_

"Is everyone ready?" Donkey Kong asks all of the campers.

"Whoo! Let's play some dodge ball!" Daisy cheers loudly while holding her arms up. Prince Mush slaps his forehead.

"In three… two… one… start." Donkey Kong blows his whistle.

The Fat Fireflowers run up as fast as they can and grab all the objects they can carry except the boomerang and refrigerator. Wario attempts to throw the anchor but it lands on his foot and he screams and falls in pain.

"Okay, everyone throw it all at the space girl." Daisy tells her team.

"Can't you all see that I'm in pain? I need my garlic right now, it'll help me feel better." Wario cries as Pianta runs up and grabs the boomerang.

"Okay, you guys ready to try this?" Pianta asks his team.

Daisy throws the dodge ball at Rosalina, Shy Guy throws the pot, Koops throws the tennis ball, and Toadette and Prince Mush just stand there because they have nothing to throw. Everyone misses badly except Shy Guy who hit Rosalina in her shoulder lightly.

"Aw, I'm out… how are we supposed to do this without me?" Rosalina asks Pianta.

"Don't worry we can do it without you." Pianta responds with a thick loud laugh.

"Glad to see my usefulness to the team…" Rosalina utters sardonically as she levitates over to the bleachers and sits down.

"This better work." Peach tells Pianta.

"It should work, if done correctly. Besides, they have no items on their side so they can't do anything. That makes this a lot easier." Pianta states with a grin.

"Eh, I sure hope this works…" Wendy comments.

Pianta throws the boomerang at the wall as Bow slaps it which causes it to spin more. Peach kicks the boomerang and it flies over to Koops and Toadette. It hits Koops and bounces off his shell and hits Toadette as it flies back over to the other side.

"Thank goodness! Thank you so much!" Koops joyfully runs over to the bleachers so he can fall asleep.

"Hm, maybe the boomerang isn't so harmful after all…" Toadette comments and then she walks off the court.

"Time to get the rest of them!" Pianta says as he holds up the boomerang. "Wendy, Boo, it's your turn coming up now."

"Okay, I'm ready!" Boo announces.

"Wait a second!" Wendy cries and then she takes out her lipstick and smears it on her lips and puckers them once. Then she nods. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Pianta throws the boomerang at another wall and it bounces back to Boo who slaps it like Bow did. Wendy kicks the boomerang over to the other side. The boomerang hits Prince Mush on his face, then it spins over to Shy Guy and hits him, then it bounces off him and hits Daisy. The boomerang flies over to the other side and lands right in front of Pianta.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle, "Mush, Shy Guy, Daisy, you're all out!"

"Hey that's Prince Mush!" Prince Mush exclaims.

"That move is unfair!" Daisy complained. "How are we supposed to deflect that when it's bouncing off us like something that bounces off people?"

"…and the best comparison ever was made today…" Shy Guy sarcastically comments as the three of them walk over to the bleachers.

"Oh crud. How am I supposed to block this?" Wario asks his teammates that are all on the bleachers.

Pianta throws the boomerang to the ceiling and then everything begins going in slow motion. Bow slaps the boomerang with a pink fan over to Wendy. Wendy points to the boomerang then at Wario. She kicks the boomerang and it slowly flies over to the other side. Wario ducks and it misses him.

"Haha. You guys missed me!" Wario replies in a slow deep voice because the scene is still in slow motion. The boomerang slowly comes back and hits him in the back of the head. Suddenly the episode stops being in slow motion.

"And the Poison Mushrooms win the second game!" Donkey Kong announces which follows with light cheers from the Poison Mushrooms. "Both teams need two more wins to win the challenge!"

"Now you guys can choose who plays. Choose wisely." Donkey Kong tells the two teams.

"That Pianta guy is really smart, so chances are that he's gonna be playing in all the next games. We need someone sneaky and fast to go up there and get that boomerang." Birdo states.

"I'll do it!" Shy Guy volunteers.

"Oh, so now you want to play?" Birdo asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Wait what about Toadette, she's surely the fastest one here." Prince Mush states.

"Ugh. I'm too tired to run." Toadette complains.

"I should still play the next game because I'm awesome." Bowser laughs.

"But you're too big of a target!" Wario states.

"Oh and you're not?" Birdo asks with an eye roll.

Paparazzi walk inside the dodge ball court for Zip Toad. They begin taking as many pictures as they can.

"Zip Toad, who are you currently dating?" One of the reporters asks.

"Zip Toad, are you interested in any of the young ladies on this reality show currently?" Another reporter asks.

"I don't have a question, I just wanna touch your butt!" A female reporter shouts.

"Ugh. This paparazzi is so annoying. How did they find this island? It's not on the maps!" Donkey Kong asks in annoyance.

"Zip Toad can we get pictures of you in action?" A reporter asks.

"I'm playing in the next game!" Zip Toad demands to his teammates.

"Sure, go ahead." Pianta states.

"Yeah I'm like not playing at all because, like, I can't throw anything." Goombella states as she flips her hair back.

"Donkey Kong can she even do that?" Peach asks in annoyance.

"Yeah, there are no rules, the team decides who plays, so yeah, I think it's smart strategy to keep Goombella out of the game!" Donkey Kong answers.

"That's fine. Me, Peach, Zip Toad, Bow, Boo, and Mona got this!" Pianta tells Goombella.

"What about me?" Wendy asks in annoyance.

"Mona is a better player than you. Sorry." Pianta states.

Wendy crosses her arms and looks away. "Whatever. Just hurry up and finish the dumb game. I'm clearly a better player than Peach and Zip Toad."

"No you're not!" Mona laughs.

"I'm playing whether you're better than me or not!" Peach roars.

"I have to play because I'm fabulous!" Zip Toad flips his hair back and continues posing for the paparazzi.

"Okay I know who's playing for the Poison Mushrooms, who on the Fat Fireflowers is playing this game?" Donkey Kong asks.

"Me, Shy Guy, Bowser, Daisy, Birdo, and Luigi" Wario states with a wide grin.

"Oh alright, just leave me to play in every single game. Okay, yeah, that's fine." Daisy laughs.

"Sorry, but you aim the best on our team." Wario states, "You have to play!"

Daisy rolls her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"So are we starting or not?" Bowser asks in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, everyone get into positions, and make it snappy." Donkey Kong announces and then smiles at Bow.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Bow asks.

"Just get into positions…" Donkey Kong says.

All the campers get into their positions.

"Okay Shy Guy just grab the boomerang and don't throw it!" Wario instructs.

Shy Guy holds his right hand to his forehead. "Yes sir!"

"In three… two… one… start." Donkey Kong states and then he blows his whistle to start off the game.

Shy Guy runs forward as fast as he can and the he grabs the boomerang. He throws it on the ground.

Zip Toad grabs the dodge ball and does a bunch of random poses for the paparazzi. They continue to take pictures of him.

"You guys like that, don't you?" Zip Toad continues posing.

"Throw the ball!" A guy states as he continues taking pictures. "The magazines would love that!"

"I'm gonna roll it like a bowling ball." Zip Toad rolls the dodge ball over to the other side. "How do you like that?"

"Yes Zip Toad! Do it harder!" The girl that wanted to touch his butt screams and everyone on the bleachers looks over at her like she's insane.

"Can you focus on the game?" Mona asks Zip Toad in annoyance.

"I am focusing. What are talking about?" Zip Toad states, he turns he smiles at the cameras.

Mona slaps her forehead and says, "You just gave them a ball!"

"Oh, that's not a big deal." Zip Toad shakes his head, then he looks back at the paparazzi and smiles again.

"Can you stop looking at that stupid paparazzi and focus on the challenge?" Mona asks, and now she's getting annoyed.

"Hey, you're just-" Zip Toad says before Mona cuts her off.

"I'm not freaking jealous of you!" Mona snaps.

"Oh yeah, Wario gets the dodge ball!" Wario announces as he grabs the dodge ball. He throws the dodge ball but misses terribly and hits Donkey Kong in the side of his face.

"Ow. Not the face." Donkey Kong complains and rubs his cheek which was hit.

"Ahahahahha- " Birdo laughs loudly until she gets hit by the anchor. "Ouch."

"Ahahahahha-" Mona laughs and then gets hit with the refrigerator. "Ouch."

Donkey Kong blows his whistle and then says, "Birdo and Mona are O-U-T out!"

**Zip Toad** – _"It's truly dangerous out there with all those random objects flying around. I'm willing to risk- well not my looks, but maybe my toe or something. Point is, I'm brave to be playing. Yeah."_

The camera fades in and returns to the last scene. Daisy throws the pot at Zip Toad. Zip Toad ducks just in time.

"That almost hit me in my face!" Zip Toad shouts. Then he turns and looks at the paparazzi and smiles at them so they can take more pictures.

"Can you please focus?" Pianta asks since he he's also getting annoyed by Zip Toad.

"I am focusing!" Zip Toad defends himself.

"I'm gonna hit you pretty boy!" Birdo shouts as she lifts up the anchor and tosses it at Zip Toad.

Zip Toad notices the anchor plummeting towards him. He runs behind Pianta and accidentally pushes him forward. "Not in this lifetime!"

"What are you talking-" Pianta asks as the anchor hits him because he did not have enough time to respond. "You couldn't warn me pretty boy?" Pianta passes out.

"Nice going, you knocked out our best player! That makes me angry!" Peach shouts. "Where is my bat?"

"Aye, but I'm famous. I can't be getting my face messed up, brace face." Zip Toad argues which annoys Peach.

Peach lifts up the refrigerator, but as she does that Daisy throws the tennis ball and Peach gets hit in the stomach.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle and then he says, "Peach is out."

"Ugh!" Peach slams the refrigerator on the ground. "I can never do nothing!"

"I'm so bored…" Goombella complains as she continues watching the game.

"Wanna play would you rather?" Yoshi asks in boredom.

"Okay! Like that sounds like totally awesome!" Goombella responds.

"Would you rather kill a queen or a king?" Yoshi asks.

"Like I would kill the queen because, like, girls are freaking insane if their man is murdered or something like that." Goombella responds.

"Heh. I would also do that!" Yoshi laughs.

Peach sits right in between them and makes things awkward. Just as she sits down Daisy gets hit in the face with the dodge ball.

"DK, you're a baby. That didn't hurt me a bit." Daisy states with a laugh.

Donkey Kong rolls his eyes. "Well, you're out."

"I know, I know." Daisy states as she steps off the court and sits down in the bleachers. Suddenly Luigi gets hit with the pot that Boo throws.

"Ohhh the pain." Luigi cries as he falls on the ground.

Shy Guy gets upset and throws the boomerang at Boo and it hits him. The boomerang goes back to the other side and then it lands on the ground. Shy Guy picks it up again and throws it at Bow, Bow easily catches it and brings Mona back into the game. Mona runs on the court and immediately gets hit with the tennis ball the Bowser threw. Mona sighs and walks back over to the bleachers. Wario picks up the pot and hits Bow with it. Zip Toad is the only Poison Mushroom left in the game.

"Looks like Zip Toad is the only one left." Bowser laughs as he walks closer to the line that divides the two sides. Shy Guy and Wario walk up behind them and laugh with him.

"Ahh! Not the face! I quit! I quit!" Zip Toad cries loudly before anyone on the other team could throw anything.

"What a baby!" Wario comments.

"Hey. If you looked this good you'd know what it's like." Zip Toad snaps at the people on the opposing team.

"You sure you quit?" Donkey Kong asks.

Zip Toad nods. "Yes! Yes! Get me off this court!" He pleads.

"Okay, so I guess the Fat Fireflowers win this game!" Donkey Kong announces and many members on the Fat Fireflowers cheer.

"One more game and we win the challenge!" Prince Mush announces.

"If the Fat Fireflowers win one more game they win the challenge!" Donkey Kong announces and Prince Mush gives him an evil glare.

"Come on you guys we gotta win this!" Birdo cheers.

"I'll play this game! I'm not that tired anymore." Koops states.

"Hey, Toadette you want to play this game?" Janette asks Toadette who is laying down on the bleachers.

"No! I just wanna sleep." Toadette says while laying down. "I couldn't sleep last night because there was a cock roach on my bed…"

"So?" Shy Guy responds.

"It could crawl in my mouth while I'm sleeping!" Toadette replies. "I had to stay up to avoid that. I mean, I watched like five crawl in Daisy's mouth while she was sleeping."

Daisy's eyes begin twitching, "Oh. My. God."

"Well, I guess I'll play!" Janette announces. "I gotta prove myself to my team!"

"Okay." Birdo responds.

"Let's do this!" Wario says to his team.

Pauline and Mario come back from the infirmary.

"I'm playing this game! I don't care what any of you have to say about that." Pauline enforces to her team.

"My a head a still hurts." Mario states.

"I'm playing this game also." Zip Toad says and then he turns and smiles at the paparazzi again.

"Zip Toad you aren't playing! You cost us the last game!" Mona snaps.

"I'll try harder this time. That big koopa guy, Bowser, scares the heck out of me. He could break my nose or something." Zip Toad justifies.

"Oh. Bowser isn't so scary." Wendy responds.

The camera pans over to Bowser. Bowser burps and smoke comes out.

Wario fans the smoke away and asks, "Dude, what the heck did you eat?"

The camera pans back over to Zip Toad and Wendy.

"I'm pretty sure he just burped out flesh." Zip Toad states in fear.

Wendy laughs. "Oh. You big baby."

"Okay, so who's playing the next game?" Donkey Kong asks.

"Well Pianta is knocked out…" Rosalina comments. "…and he was our best player."

"Eh hem." Mona says under her breath.

"Me, Pauline, Mona, Peach, Mario, and Boo." Zip Toad states.

"Hey we never said you're playing! I wanted to play!" Rosalina snapped.

"Why do I have to play?" Mario asks.

"I guess it's to get back at Birdo…" Yoshi replies.

"Even though revenge is never a good thing…" Waluigi adds.

"Oh. But I can't lift the anchor or the fridge…" Mario sighs to himself.

"Throw that tennis ball in her snout." Peach laughs.

"And that wouldn't resolve anything…" Waluigi comments.

"You're irky." Peach tells Waluigi.

"Irky?" He responds.

"So, Zip Toad, Pauline, Mona, Peach, Mario, and Boo are playing this next game, yes?" Donkey Kong asks.

"Yes!" Zip Toad replies before anyone else could say anything.

"And who from the Fat Fireflowers will be playing?"

"Me, of course, Koops, Bowser, Daisy, Janette, and Shy Guy will play this game!" Birdo answers with confidence.

"Again? You're having me play again? I swear you guys are trying to get me injured." Daisy complains.

"Shut your yapping, you're playing whether you like it or not." Bowser says to Daisy.

"Why you guys never let me play?" Luigi asks.

"Yeah, why can't he take my place?" Daisy asks Birdo and Bowser.

"Because he can't aim as well as you can!" Bowser responds and then he laughs for some reason.

"Are you laughing at me?" Luigi asks.

"Oh, surely he's laughing at me." Daisy frowns.

"Well I guess I'll just sit here and be a cheerleader again…" Prince Mush sighs.

"You ain't the only one." Luigi adds.

"Oh suck it up." Birdo spits at both of them.

"Ok get in position everyone." Donkey Kong states.

**Mona** –_ "That Zip Toad is so annoying. He has, like, no use for our team whatsoever! If he causes our team to lose the next game, so help me, I will hurt him."_

**Zip Toad** – _"Mona was just in here. She was probably talking about me because all the girls do. I think she digs me."_

"In three… two… one… start!" Donkey Kong yells and then he blows his whistle.

When the game starts, Bowser drags the anchor over to his teams' side right away. Shy Guy tries to grab the pot but Mona grabs it first. So Shy Guy results to grabbing the tennis ball. Mona throws the pot at the other side and it hits Koops.

"Aww, I was ready to win this game for my team…" Koops sighs as he walks off the court and sits on the bleachers. "C'mon team!"

"You want a piece of this?" Janette asks as Pauline throws the boomerang at her and misses badly. "You're a good shot."

"Oh shut up." Pauline replies.

The boomerang lands near Janette's foot and she grabs it and tosses it at Boo. It hits him dead center in the middle of his face.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle and then says, "Boo, you're out."

"Aww, I didn't even get the chance to throw anything." Boo frowns and floats sadly to the bleachers and sits next to Bow, who is reading a magazine.

Shy Guy throws the tennis ball and misses badly. Pauline runs over, grabs it and throws it at Janette. It hits her in the face.

"Ow. That really hurt!" Janette states.

"Looks like I am a good shot!" Pauline smiles.

"Oh. Yes you are." Mario says as he steps closer to her causing her to step away.

"Whatever, at least I got Boo out!" Janette skips back to the bleachers to sit down.

Bowser gets angry at Pauline so he lifts up the anchor and thrown it high up in the air. Zip Toad gets scared and holds Pauline in front of him. Pauline struggles to move; she looks up and notices the anchor plummeting towards the exact spot she was standing.

"Let me go." Pauline shouts to Zip Toad as she kicks him in his groin with the back of her foot. Zip Toad lets go, but Pauline still gets hit with the anchor. "…Ehh…."

Donkey Kong blows the whistle and Pauline is dragged off the court by Yoshi and Waluigi.

"See, this is what violence leads to." Waluigi states.

"Well I guess Pauline has another trip the infirmary, wow, she must really love that place!" Donkey Kong laughs.

Mario falls on his knees and shouts, "No. Not Pauline. Why couldn't it be one of the uglier girls? Why?"

Bowser picks up the refrigerator and hits Mario with it. Donkey Kong blows his whistle.

**Peach –** _"Ugh. We need Pianta. We can't win without him, he's the only one that can lead us to victory. But no, he just has to be unconscious while we're losing. It's not fair. This is all Zip Toad's fault. I hate Zip Toad!"_

**Zip Toad** _– "Yeah, Peach was just in here. She was probably talking all about me too. It's a shame that there's only one of me to go around."_

Peach somehow manages to lift the refrigerator and she tosses it to the other side but it doesn't hit anyone. Bowser grabs the fridge and picks it up, he throws it at Mona, but she manages to catch it which causes everyone watching to gasp. Donkey Kong blows his whistle, points to Bowser, then points to the bleachers. Bowser walks to the bleachers in shock.

"Mona who are you bringing in?" Donkey Kong asks.

"Since Pauline in unconscious, can I bring in Yoshi?" Mona asks. Boo gasps after she said that. Donkey Kong answers her question with a nod.

"I'm offended!" Boo states.

"Oh, suck it up." Mona replies. "Come on Yoshi."

Yoshi jumps up to play and shouts, "All you ashy buttocks are going down!" as sparks fly out of his translator.

Birdo hands the tennis ball to Shy Guy.

"When Mona isn't looking throw this right at her face." She instructs to the masked pothead.

"But, I'd rather hit Zip Toad in the face. It'd be funnier." Shy Guy responds with a slight laugh but Birdo doesn't laugh with him.

"You can hit him after you hit Mona!" Birdo replies.

"What can I do?" Daisy asks.

"Nothing." Birdo responds.

Mona hands Zip Toad a dodge ball and says, "When Birdo isn't looking throw this at her."

"Aww, but I want to knock the mask off of Shy Guys face. I'm dying to know what he looks like with it off." Zip Toad complains.

"You can hit him after you hit Birdo!" Mona roars.

"Fine." Zip Toad sighs. "But, it won't be the same."

Shy Guy hits Mona with the tennis ball and at the exact same time Zip Toad throws the dodge ball but Birdo easily catches it.

"I'm bringing Bowser in!" Birdo announces.

Donkey Kong blows his whistle. "Mona, Zip Toad, you two are outta here! Bowser, you're in there!"

Bowser jumps up in fury and points at both Peach and Yoshi.

"Okay, looks like it's just me and you, Yoshi…" Peach gulps.

"Uh…" Yoshi replies but then gets hit with the dodge ball from Daisy, then it bounces off him and goes back to the Fat Fireflowers' side.

**Peach** _– "During that final game I realized that I probably have the worst luck ever…"_

**Luigi **–_ "Yeah, after looking at the odds, it's easy to say, Peach probably had some terrible luck during that last part of duh game."_

**Boo** – _"I can turn invisible… why didn't I actually use my powers… or erm, natural ability to my advantage? I feel so stupid right about now…"_

"Okay, looks like it's just me. I can do this! I guess I can try to lift that fridge again." Peach says to herself. She tries to lift the fridge but fails to do so because she's no longer angry. "No that's too heavy." Daisy throws a dodge ball at Peach, but Peach dodges it without a problem. "Oh. I know. I'll throw the pot!" Peach reaches down to grab the pot, and dodges a boomerang Shy Guy throws at her. She grabs the pot and yells, "Taste this!" as she throws it, but misses badly.

"Now that was just pathetic." Luigi comments from the bleachers.

"Shut up!" Peach snaps.

"I'm just saying…" Luigi comments.

"Oh I know, I'll throw the tennis ball!" Peach exclaims to herself. She picks up the tennis ball and throws it to the other side but it doesn't hit anyone. It just bounces on the floor until it rolls in front of Shy Guy. Shy Guy immediately grabs it.

"That was even more pathetic." Luigi laughs as Peach picks up the dodge ball.

"This dodge ball will hit someone!" Peach shouts as Shy Guy throws a tennis ball at her which she easily dodges. "Third try is a charm!" She throws the dodge ball over to hit Birdo, Birdo moves out of the way and crosses her arms.

"You do realize I could've easily caught that, and ended the game right now, right?" Birdo laughs. "Are you ready to give up?"

"NEVER!" Peach shouts as she lifts up the anchor and throws it. She expects for it to go far but it barely crosses the line to the other side. Everyone laughs at her pathetic attempt.

"You're running out of objects." Daisy shouts.

"I will never give up!" Peach snaps.

"Don't throw anything at her. I got a plan to make her look even more pathetic." Bowser tells his teammates who all just shrug.

"Eh, what have we got to lose?" Birdo responds.

"Okay, looks like it's time for the refrigerator- Wait why aren't they throwing anything?" Peach shrugs, "Whatever."

Peach finally picks up the refrigerator and manages to toss it lightly to the other side. Bowser catches it without a problem and laughs loudly.

"You're a loser!" Bowser laughed.

"And the Fat Fireflowers win their first challenge of the season!" Donkey Kong announces with a wide grin. Everyone on the Fat Fireflowers cheer loudly.

"We actually won a challenge!" Luigi shouted in joy. He runs up to Daisy and hugs her. "Whoo, thanks for playing so well!"

"I barely did anything." She responds.

"But still." Luigi smiled at her.

"Ugh. I'm on a team with a bunch of losers!" Mona shouts at her team and then she stomps out of the dodge ball court.

"As for the Poison Mushrooms, one of your inedible selves are going to be leaving the island tonight." Donkey Kong states.

In the next scene, Pauline is standing behind the cabins where Rosalina meditates, with her alliance to discuss who to vote off.

"Alright, I've decided that tonight we're all gonna vote off the most annoying player on our team, Zip Toad." Pauline states.

"Well, I certainly can't complain about that." Waluigi laughs.

"Yeah, he's certainly more on the annoying side." Rosalina states.

"Why him? Like he's really famous and, like, cute. We should let him in, like, the alliance!" Goombella pleads.

"That's a terrible idea…" Waluigi comments.

"No. We're all voting him off. Besides, he caused our team to lose. And, he made me get hit twice when he could have just moved out of the way." Pauline speaks up.

"But I don't wanna, like, vote him off." Goombella cries.

"Goombella, what was rule number one of the alliance?" Pauline asks as she crosses her arms.

"That you're the captain of this alliance and you're making all of the decisions…" Goombella replies under her breath.

"And what was rule number two?" She asks the irritated goomba.

"Rule number two is if you choose to break the rules it will result in you getting kicked out of the alliance." Waluigi states before Goombella could say anything.

"I think she wanted Goombella to answer that." Rosalina says.

"No it's fine." Pauline smiles. "Goombella, you better vote with me tonight."

"I will." Goombella sighs.

"Good." Pauline stomps away.

"Don't feel bad, Goombella, remember it's a competition, and Zip Toad kinda caused us to lose the challenge today…" Rosalina says while trying to comfort Goombella.

"I know but he's, like, so hot!" Goombella frowns.

"Hey, at least you got to meet him." Rosalina responds which Goombella nods in agreement.

"And you got his autograph, what more can a Goomba ask for?" Waluigi adds. Goombella looks down for a second and then looks back up.

"Like, I guess it'll be okay…" She responds.

Peach, Wendy, Pianta, Boo, Mario, and Bow are all discussing who they should vote off.

"I'm leaning towards Mona, because her attitude is just annoying…" Bow states which causes Peach and Wendy to laugh.

"And you don't have an attitude?" Peach asks with a grin.

"Whatever. Mona kept having spasms today." Bow states.

"Well, I personally think Zip Toad needs to leave. He's so annoying and he cost us the challenge today." Peach states.

"I a agree with a the princess. Zip Toad is a getting unfair treatment, so he a deserves to a leave." Mario adds.

"Zip Toad is extremely annoying, but he's really cool though. And he's not a threat like Mona." Boo states.

"Hm, Mona seems like a valuable player to me. But then again, Zip Toad could be useful strategy wise. This is a tough decision." Pianta ponders.

"I'm voting for Mona because I don't like her, I never liked her, and she called us all losers." Wendy states, then she takes out her lipstick and smears it on her lips.

"We are." Boo laughs.

**Pauline **– _"Zip Toad better be the one leaving tonight!"_

**Zip Toad** –_ "Aye. Pauline was just in here. She was probably talking about how much she likes me too. I swear all these girls like me, it's like a paradise. I could use all these girls to my advantage. I swear, I'm gonna win this show."_

**Peach –** _"Good bye Zip Toad!" /blows a kiss to the camera/ "You won't be missed!"_

All thirteen Poison Mushrooms are sitting on the tree stumps near the bonfire. Donkey Kong holds up a try with twelve mushrooms on it.

He glares at all the campers who look back at him in fear. Then he says, "In Mario games mushrooms can symbolize a lot of things. For example they can symbolize growth, some can even give you an extra life. On this show mushrooms symbolize safety. Meaning if you don't get one, you're not safe. There are only twelve mushrooms on this plate. One of you will not receive a mushroom. That person will be eliminated from the competition and they can't come back. Ever! When your name is called, come up and claim your mushroom. The following campers are safe, Bow,"

Bow claps as Bootler goes up and grabs her mushroom for her. She happily eats it as she waits for the rest of the names to be called.

"Peach, Mario, Pianta are all safe. Come up and claim your mushrooms." Donkey Kong announces with a wide grin. They all three run up and grab their mushrooms and sit back down quickly. "Boo, Goombella, and Waluigi are safe." The three of them step forward and grab their mushrooms. Goombella balances hers on her head because she has no hands. "Pauline, Rosalina, and Wendy are safe" Boo kindly grabs his mushroom along with Rosalina's and Pauline's. They both happily hold theirs up in relief. "Oh… and Yoshi is safe."

"Oh thank goodness!" Yoshi sighs in relief and then he runs up to grab one of the two remaining mushrooms that are on the plate.

"Mona, Zip Toad, this is the final mushroom of the night. The person who does not receive this mushroom will be eliminated tonight. And they absolutely cannot come back, under no circumstances. Ever." Donkey Kong pauses to add suspense. "The last mushroom of the night…" He pauses to add more suspense. " goes to…" He looks at Mona and Zip Toad. Mona looks terrified while Zip Toad looks confident. "…Mona."

"Oh. Thank goodness." Mona says in relief as she runs up and grabs the final mushroom off the tray.

"Whaaatt? Me eliminated? There has to be a mistake, I mean everyone loves me." Zip Toad asks in shock.

"No. Everyone does not." Mona tells Zip Toad and then she laughs.

"The boat of losers awaits." Donkey Kong states as he points down the dock of shame to a boat that just arrived, prepared to pick Zip Toad up.

"This isn't fair. I'm the most famous person here!" Zip Toad complains.

"Zess T. Take this loser to the boat of losers. I'm getting annoyed." Donkey Kong states. Zess T wipes a tear running down her cheek and nods.

"You know what? I don't need this show. I don't need friends. I still have my fame and that's all that matters. I made this show! I'm gonna make another movie and it's gonna be bigger than ever. " Zip Toad exclaims. Zess T grabs him and drags him down the dock of shame. "I'm better than all of you! I don't even need that prize money!" Zess T throws him on the boat of losers as another boat of paparazzi appears and begins taking more pictures of him.

"Zip Toad. Why do you think you got eliminated?" One of the reporters ask him.

"Can I touch your butt now?" The same girl shouts.

"No. Don't take a picture of me like this. I'm ashamed! I'm ashamed!" Zip Toad cries as pictures continue to be taken of him.

"You get what you deserve!" Pauline shouts to Zip Toad while the boat of losers starts to drift away.

"I'll be back. Don't you all worry. And I'll get my revenge on all of you! This isn't the end. Zip Toad always gets what he wants!"

Donkey Kong looks at the camera and smiles. Then he wraps up the episode by saying, "Well that wraps up a somewhat dramatic campfire ceremony. Find out what will happen next on Mario… Total… Drama… Island!"

End of Episode 4

Zip Toad's comments on the competition

Zip Toad is sitting on the boat of losers while a boat with his press following behind. Zip Toad looks shocked, confused, and angry.

"So, Zip Toad, you got voted out. Where do you think you went wrong?" The producer asks.

"I guess… I'm too famous to be on reality shows. I'm assuming people felt threatened because I'm so famous and awesome." Zip Toad states.

"If there were another season would you like to do it for a shot at redemption?" The producer asks.

"Yeah," Zip Toad laughs. "Solely for the free publicity! Gotta get my name out there anyway I can! Actually I would love to return this season to get revenge on all my teammates!"

The producer nods. "Well good luck to you Zip Toad. It's a pleasure,"

* * *

Votes:

Wendy – Mona

Peach- Zip Toad

Bow – Mona

Pauline – Zip Toad

Goombella - Zip Toad :c

Rosalina – Zip Toad

Mona –Zip Toad

Zip Toad – Yoshi

Mario – Zip Toad

Pianta – Zip Toad

Boo –Mona

Yoshi – Zip Toad

Waluigi – Zip Toad

* * *

Zip Toad's Audition

Zip Toad's audition starts off with him standing on a red carpet with thousands of screaming fans near him. Camera flashes are shown and a large security man is trying to hold all of the girls back.

"Eeee! I love you!" One fan girl yells to him.

"Zip Toad! I would totally have your babies." Another one yells.

"Zip Toad, is it true that your next music video will be released next week?" A reporter asks the famous Toad.

Zip Toad turns and faces the camera. He pulls down his sunglasses to show his eyes. "Do I really need to say anything?" He walks away and the camera fades out.

* * *

**A/N: Fourth episode finished.**

**7/20 - After working on this chapter again I realize I love Zip Toad's character. If I make a second season Zip Toad is definitely returning. So sad to him go. :c His conceited fame obsessed self. **

**-Also there's a poll up about a second season. Hint hint. No rush though, it'll be up for a while, just like to hear feedback on what would work best. **

**-Update me on how I'm doing so far and what you think of this chapter by reviewing.**


End file.
